Consent To Be Taken
by MoreDucks
Summary: Harry figured he'd look around, and he was pleased with her collection till something caught his eye. A shiny, round object in a glass case: a Denarius Coin. Harry's heart sank and he whispered aloud. "Evelyn... What have you gotten into?" (Title Subject To Change)
1. Break In

**A quick author's note before we start:**

**This is my first attempt at a Dresden Files story and has been co-written by Wolfshade The Knight because of it. I've only been reading for about 6 months and have been reading the series backwards. A travesty, I know. But Ghost Story was all Wolfshade had on hand. The story was first written in an online chat format and is currently all in short-hand notes, so hang with us on the transition to a real story format.**

**This story is rated M for Mature Audiences only due to its graphic content of nudity, sex, extensive use of the F-word, sex, and lame jokes.  
**

**The timeline is set before _Changes_, with no specific references to the book. It is completely separate from the rest of the series from _Changes_ onward.**

**Thanks For Reading,**

**MoreDucks. **

* * *

She slides her pick into the lock of the door, jiggling this way and that. The actual lock was just one thing, the wards barring her entrance on the other side was a whole other ballgame. Marcone had warned her this one was... unusual. But the bastard failed to mention he was _A REAL MOTHERFUCKING WIZARD_. In the past, she had dealt with a few unruly mortals who had dug up some ancient tomes and threw words at her like knives._ But a wizard? A true, bonafide one-of-a-kind, fire slinging, staff wielding, six foot tall power house?_ Now that was something new. The lock clicked softly and the door swung open just a notch. She could feel the power of the threshold humming as she put her hand against it. _Crap, this will be a challenge._ She sighs, reaching into her bag for a scroll.

Harry Dresden stands there at his lab table like usual, trying to work out a new spell. Something with a little more control and not so much _"FUCK EVERYTHING IN ITS PATH"_ Magick. He pulls a book off the shelf behind him, ignoring the talking skull that resided on the same shelf _Hmmm... maybe this will have what I need...? _

_"_Ya know... you can't just make a spell like that... especially you, of all people, you are the expert of KABOOM after all."

"Shut up Bob!" Harry takes the book back to the table, flipping through the pages.

She places the scroll against the barrier, her fingers tracing the small outline of ancient symbols of power. The barrier weakens, enough for her to pass without... well, blowing to bits. She smooths her hair, taking a tentative step into the room. Her foot touches a chew rope._ Fuck. A Dog._ She scans the dark room, her eyes searching for anything giving away the presence of an animal. She gives a soft whistle, pulling a treat out of her bag. She takes another step.

Dresden scans over the contents of the tomb, then hears a the sounds of his "dog" Mouse walk towards the door. Mouse sniffs the floor, raising his head. "Mouse? What is it?" Harry put down the book.

"Maybe it's those hot twins with the giant ta-tas!" Bob chattered, his eyes glowing.

"Shut. Up. Bob!" Harry looks over his shoulder, for a moment, wondering when Bob had even had the time or the permission to leave his skull. He looks back to the huge floor rug he called a dog with a look of curiosity. "What's is it boy?"

She decides it's better if she draws the dog to her then stashes it somewhere. She whistles again, waiting for the dog. She slips on her gloves while she waits. To the untrained eye, they were just simple leather gloves. But in her hands? They were weapons of destruction, mayhem, and blood. She grins, hearing soft pads come towards her. Her hand seizes out, clamping onto a mass of fur. Her eyes widen and she stifles a gasp. _What the... fuck? Dresden has a fucking bear as a pet!?_ She regains her composure, shoving the drug-laced treat into the mouth of the animal. The animal fights her and she practically jumps on it. It slowly relaxes, the drug having an effect. She stands, fixing her ruffed clothes. She turns towards the open door, realizing that this fucker had a fucking LAIR! She stifles a giggle this time, how cheesy. She sinks down the steps to his... lair.

He sets the book down, wondering where Mouse went off too. The giant animal never left his side.

"Mouse? Mouse?!" Dresden hops off his stool

"Oh by the way..."

"Bob! If you say one more thing about the twins, I'll kill you." Dresden picks up his blasting rob, heading towards the stairs.

"I'm already dead genius"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Mouse...?" He feels a twinge of terror strike him as the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. _Well... this can't be good..._

She grins, seeing a shape block out the light at the bottom of the steps. "Mr. Dresden?"Her eyes sparkle with mischief and excitement.

He squints, seeing a non-bear-dog shape. "Yes...? I have a doorbell ya know."

She smiles wider, her teeth sharp. "Oh, well let me give you a ring. Impetus!" A forceful cold, fire fills the narrow staircase heading straight for Dresden.

His eyes widen, but his body reacts, jumping out of the way. The fire surges past him, setting the majority of his "lair" on fire. He grunts, getting up as fast as he can. "Well... maybe this will be Chicago's new hotspot." He chuckles at his joke, aiming his blasting rod at the woman. "FORZARE!"

She ducks the attack, stepping back into the apartment. She growls, the spell barely missing her. She takes a step into the view once more. Her fists clench, power gathering in her palm. She whispers, the room growing darker. "Opacis Oculis..."

Harry heads up the stairs cautiously, his blasting rod raised and aimed at the top. He readies his shield sensing an odd energy at the top. "Aw man... I just "cleaned" the apartment too."

The darkness was overwhelming, or it would be if her eyes weren't attuned to the spell. The room was darker than any night should ever be, but she saw through it clearly. She slides her knife out of its sheathe, ready to slice. Marcone wanted blood and pain. She takes a step to her target, now at the apartment level.

He reaches the top, seeing nothing but black. _What the Hell...? A shroud?_ Harry Dresden sighs, then closes his eyes, opening his "Sight". He hated having to rely on this, whatever he sees he'll never forget. His Sight opens, allowing him to scan the room. He can see her standing there, something glinting in her hands.

"FOREZARE!" He releases another blast of sheer force, this time more precisely aimed.

She's unable to dodge the spell, her body thrown to the ground. She knocks over a lamp, her knife flying from her grasp. She grabs the other from her ankle sheathe, already rolling to her feet once more. She crosses the gap between them in a few bounds, slamming her body into his. She puts some magic behind the rush, her veil of black slowly dissipating.

He gasps, crashing into the wall. He feels the blood rush to his head, going dizzy from the impact. W_hat the hell was that? It felt like a bus hit me... _Dresden tries to get up, but his arm is dislocated, pain searing through his body. He takes a moment, forcing his arm back into place. "Hells Bells!"

She kicks his feet from under him, satisfied at the thump he made as the hit the floor. She settles her weight a top him, moving swiftly. Her knife drives down to his throat, her eyes meeting his. "Oh..." She hesitates, her eyes trapped in his... gorgeous pupils.

Harry looks up at her, regaining his senses. His head hurt, and his arm hurt even more. "Who the hell are you?" He stares into her eyes, curious to why he's still breathing instead of bleeding out on his living room floor, not that he minded right now.

Her blade presses to his neck, her mind a little foggy. She clears it, trying to pull her thoughts from his... handsome features to the task at hand. "Your Death, Mr. Dresden." She forces her blade a little harder against his throat. He was... charming... in a_ 'man marked for death by her boss'_ way.

He starts to gather energy readying for a counter attack. "And your boss is...? Never mind that, who are you, and when can I buy you dinner?" Harry grins, fearing he's probably dead now.

She cracks a smile. "Do they have Italian in Hell?" She settles her weight onto him, knowing it really won't do a damn thing. She was only 5'4'' and weighed in at about-Hey, a lady never reveals her weight. She senses his muscles coiling for another attack. She reigns her hormones, expanding her senses to hopefully smother his attack before he can muster it.

He grins some more, soon realizing his power was weakening, at most he'd only be able to blow-dry her hair. "Well I sure hope so, I'm famished."

She shakes her head. "You're quite the charmer... Too Bad I've gotta kill you. I wouldn't have minded a date."

She moves to slice his throat. A growl stops her. She turns. _The Bear is AWAKE?_ The animal rushes her and she springs from her target's lap. _SHIT._

Harry sighs in relief, he had been wondering when Mouse would get up. "There you are..." He gets up feeling his magick return to him. He faces her, ready for a counter attack.

She mumbles a few curses, stepping her way away from the animal and its owner. She contemplates her options. She couldn't leave with her tail between her legs, could she? Marcone would have her head mounted on his wall, her breasts mounted on a separate plaque in his bathroom- that pervert.

She twists the knife in her palm, thinking. "So... Too late for that date?"

He thinks for a moment, then looks to Mouse."You attacked my dog... and tried to kill me. And you offer me a date? Wow, I must be the ladies man of the century."

He keeps his blasting rod aimed at her. He mutters a few words, a sigil appearing on the ground where she stood. It was a ward, to keep anyone inside from getting out. "I think we'll talk, but first. Who IS your boss? And why am I wanted dead, again?" He thought to himself. _This would be the third time this month._

She chews her lip, wondering just how she'd get out of this one. Well, she still had another scroll in her bag... but that one was to get out of the apartment. She just smiles at Dresden, sweetly. "Maybe it's that handsome face? Or those big, strong shoulders."

He smiles, taking a few steps closer to her, keeping his shield ready. Mouse snorts. _Yeah right, Human._ Dresden gives him a look. "Well,_ I'd_ agree mouse. Ok, enough witty banter, who is your boss?"

She sits, pulling her pack off her back. She takes out a water bottle, taking a sip. "Hope you packed a lunch. This will be an all-day event, considering I'm not talking."

Harry considers it then grins, pulling up a chair. "Well that's great because I just so happen to free today. Who knows? Maybe I can try a few new spells on you. Some are really fun, useless in combat though."

She gives him a look, fixing her shirt to reveal... a little more of her cleavage. Maybe she could distract him? "Well, I've got a 6 pm dinner reservation so we'll have to keep it short, key? I want to have time to wash blood out of my hair." She slips the bottle into her pack, her fingers curling the scroll.

He grins, then looks to his dog. Mouse gets up and plunges through the barrier, catching the woman off-guard and grabbing the scroll from her. "Oh would you look at that? I think dinner's been cancelled." He grins, sneaking a peek at her chest. _Well endowed._

She growls at the dog, eying him. "And to think I sprung for the all-meat treats rather than the by-product chews to drug you. Fine." She makes a face, taking off her jacket and revealing her lace camisole. "What do you want to know?"

Harry nods to her. "Now we're getting somewhere. Good boy Mouse!" He gets up, moving to sit in front of her, about a foot of space is between them now. "Well first thing's first, lets start with your name."

She sighs, wondering if she should lie or if she should just use her real name. Well, she was just going to kill him afterwards. "Evelyn."

He smiles. "Nice to Meet you, Evelyn. Harry Dresden, Private Investigator and Wizard of Chicago. And No, I don't do parties." Mouse squints at her. "Now, who are you working for? I figure third time's a charm right?"

Evelyn eyes him, wondering if his lab was right under them. She taps her nails on the floor, listening closely. Would she chance phasing through the floor? "I'm sure you could guess. Chi-town's very own, John Marcone." She coils her muscles, preparing for a hard spell. She was sure she could keep it until she could find his lair. It would buy her some time.

He raises an eyebrow. _Marcone? Are you kidding me?_ Out of all the supernatural bastards I run into every week, you think it'd be someone who actually had a good reason to kill him. Don't misunderstand, Gentleman John Marcone is one scary mortal, lord of the underbelly of Chicago. "Ok, so what why does he want me dead now of all times?"

Evelyn places her palm against the floor, concentrating. "I don't ask why, I just tell him how much I want for the contract." She looks up at him, a new plan forming. Slip under the ward, like a fence. She grins, but first some fun. Evelyn stretches, displaying her cat-like flexibility and large breasts.

Harry can't help but stare. After all, he was still a man. And, she? A woman with very large breasts. He felt like Bob: dirty. "Hells Bells... Having to deal with him again?"

He scratches his chin, thinking. He grins, having an idea, if she wants to play games he can too. Dresden mutters a few words sending a purple wave of energy her way, penetrating through the barrier and cloaking her body.

"I hope you like this new spell, I was bored one day and though this might come in handy. It's an aphrodisiac spell meant for interrogations."

"You're an ass-" Her eyes widen, her body awakening to the scent. She crosses her legs, her concentration on her spell broken. Evelyn curses him silently, her will slowly failing her. She growls. "Clever, is this how you get all your dates?"

Harry laughs, watching her with much enjoyment. "I'm sure it could get me a few, but it's newly developed, and I don't know how strong it's affects can get yet. So... this will make for an interesting day, don't you think?" He grins, pouring a little more Magick into the spell.

She squirms, not daring to show him anything. She chews her lip, trying to pull it together._ The spell. Work on the spell._ She places her palm to the floor again, spreading her magick. "If I tell you m-more... Will you stop!?"

Harry grins from ear to ear, sending another wave of energy at her, increasing the strength of the spell. "Well, that depends on what you tell me."

"Argh." The more Magick Evelyn pushes into her spell, the more it gets harder to fight the effects of his spell. It had gone from just a buzzing in her skull to full blown, physical arousal. She writhes a little, her insides begging for pleasure. She decides to lie. "The Why, The How, and the Bigger."

His brow raises in curiosity. "Oh? Please, do tell me everything." He sends a surge of Magick to her breasts, quite satisfied with this spell. Harry could see it was working, and much better than he expected.

"Ahh..." Evelyn can't tell if she's angry or amused at his spell. _Marcone owes me DOUBLE._ Her panties are now soaked. "The word... Its larger than him. White Council. Mmm... " She's almost done with her spell, it now seeping back into her skin from the floor.

He can see she's been working on something, what could it be he wondered. He Floods her senses with his spell, fueling the spell with much more power than before. "White Council... well, at least that's not a surprise... but I need to know more!"

Evelyn grips her jacket, struggling to keep her composure. He was working her so hard... She was close to her edge. "I wasn't able to g-gather much. I overheard Wardens before Marcone called me. 'Too Powerful, knows too much.' Generic 'Let's put a Contract out on him because we're too pussy-footed to take care of him ourselves' bullshit guys give me when they put out a hit. I don't ask, I just set the price."

"Hmmm..." Harry scratches his chin again. He laughs, almost amused at this. _So... The Council puts out a hit using Marcone's services? Unlikely. She's lying. _He keeps the Magick flowing, wondering how much longer until she gives in to her desires. The woman's will was strong, but she would break under this spell as long as she was under his control.

She makes her move, grinning sweetly. Evelyn suddenly falls through the floor with a whoosh, her boots hitting the floor from behind him. There she was again, free of his stupid ward. She snatches her knife. "Here we are, once more, my knife at your neck. We've just got to stop meeting like this."

She made a slight miscalculation in her escape. Well, two. One, his spell still had a hold on her... tight. Her body was shaking, trying to hold back as well as hold a knife to cut. Two... _She left her shirt in the circle._

Harry Dresden tumbles out of his chair, leaping away from her. "You're resourceful, that's for sure, but you're already at your limit aren't you? So if I was to do this...?"

Evelyn cries out, sinking to her knees. Her senses were over-whelmed in ecstasy. "Y-you're. A. Deadman."

He twitches, sending her a new other wave, and another and another, just to prove his point. "Am I? Am I really?" He walks back to her, smiling innocently and clearly amused by this spell. It was funny. "Besides, it's a proven fact: Wise-ass Wizards are quite difficult to kill."

She fires off another spell, missing him by mere inches. Evelyn growls, standing on shaky legs as he reaches her. Harry grabs her by her arm. She grips him, her nails digging into him. She throws a punch to his jaw, knowing her Magick is spent. Steel toe boots, knives, and the brass knuckles hidden in her gloves were what she had for now. Harry is thrown off her, he wasn't prepared for a physical hit. And boy could this girl throw a punch like Murphy.

"Oww! Hells Bells... And I thought that body tackle was bad... " He gets up slowly, rubbing his jaw, he was bleeding now.

Evelyn manages to regain some composure and breathe. She advances on him, snapping a kick to his abdomen. She scoops up her knife, ready to drive it into his gut. "Payback time."

He reels in pain, and coughs. "Ok... I deserved that." He raises a shield, regaining his senses.

The Knife reflects off his shield, bouncing from her hand. The impact throws her off balance, falling against him. Evelyn readies another punch. He grabs her fist, pulling her into a kiss. What was he doing, maybe it's one of the side effects of the spell? Or the fact she touched him while under the spell? _Hells Bells! This could be very interesting!_

She tenses, readying for an impact. _His lips?!_ _What game is this bastard running now? Kissing her? Oh...Kissing her... He was a good kisser. S_he relaxes in his grasp._ Was this the spell? Oh his tongue... For more than just smartass comments, now?_ She moans into his kiss.

Harry kisses her deeper now, feeling passion grow inside him, and lust. He felt a heat in his groin, and there was no denying it. His tongue explores her mouth, wrapping around her tongue. How long had it been since he had relations? Weeks? Months?

Evelyn raises another fist, searching her well of Magick for one last spell to fry this jackass. His tongue explores her mouth, putting fire to her insides. Her body presses to his, finding the last drop of energy. She prepares to blast him... She inhales the scent of him, the smell sending into a dizzy spiral of pleasure. He had surprised her with his fight. She had been caught off guard by his handsome physique, but his power had amazed her. Sheer power like his was a panty dropper, and she hadn't bothered to wear any. Her fist lowers, the spell gone from her tongue. This wasn't the spell anymore, it couldn't be. It was just Her... and Harry Dresden, Wizard of Chicago.

Harry starts groping her, his need has only gotten strong for her now. His hands find her breasts, squeezing experimentally. _Nice..._ His breathing gets heavier, was this really his spell? No... not entirely. He felt something for her, and it was weird, but he did. He leans down and bites her neck softly. She moans, her fight forgotten. Her hands find their way under his shirt, her tongue licking at his ear.

"Your spell... It seems to have backfired." Evelyn's hands found Harry's zipper.

Dresden grins, weakly, a smug look on his face. "Well... I did say it's never been tested. Good to see it works on both parties."

Evelyn pulls the zipper down, slowly, agonizingly. "Let's see how well it performs... in the bedroom...?"

* * *

**And that was how Harry met Evelyn. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish editing it. Let me know if there is any changes I need to make.  
**

**-MoreDucks**


	2. She's Off

**::Several Weeks have Passed::**

Evelyn smiles, her leg thrown over Harry's naked waist. She grins up at him, happy and satisfied. "Mmm..." She spreads her hand over his chest. "You DO know how to handle your Blasting Rod." She winks.

He grins, pulling her into another deep kiss, just like the one they had a few moments ago. "It takes practice." Harry touches her skin idly, still grinning like a madman.

Evelyn blushes and moans softly, her heart leaping at the notion that he wasn't done yet. She checks the clock. Only 6 pm. She had time. She relaxes, letting his hands do what they want. She smiles at him even wider, as her hands move to touch him. She freezes, hearing the front door of his apartment open and shut.

"Uh... What was that?" Evelyn tenses, her body ready.

Harry shrugs, annoyed now._ Who in the hell could just barge into his apartment, more so, who the hell is so damn important that they can interrupt them from going another round?!_ He gets up, growling as reaches for his pants, and his blasting rod. "I swear... I'm going to kill whoever just walked in my front door."

She sighs, pouting as he leaves the bed. She snaps her teeth at him. "Don't be long."

Evelyn watches him leave the room. _It was probably just Mouse... He was a pretty smart dog... He could open and close doors right? I mean, He'd have to be smart to take care of a handful of man like that. Oh, yes, two handfuls._

He winks at her as he leaves, then his expression changes as quickly as he turned around. Harry walks into his living room, blasting rod in hand. "Alright... who's there?"

Mouse looks up at him, his head tilting to the side in question. _What are you doing Owner? _He seemed to say. He puts his head back down, his tail twitching slightly. His Human always acted odd when he brought back a female.

Harry looks at Mouse with a raised brow. "Umm... did you open the door?" He mentally kicks himself. _Mouse? opening the front door? He doesn't even have thumbs!_ He looks around, getting more irritated by the second.

Mouse shakes his head and gets up. He stretches, yawning as he stood. He bounds over to his master, nudging his leg. He moves to the kitchen, flipping his metal dog food bowl over a few times to get his attention. The door to the Lab is open, but more importantly... Mouse hadn't been fed.

Dresden sighs, shaking his head. "Alright. Alright!" He fills the empty bowl, grumbling. Something wasn't right. He NEVER left the door to the lab open. "Bob?" He turns on the lights, looking around. "What the hell is going on here?"

The sounds of Bob chatting animatedly to somebody... a female, drifts up. Its garbled by the sound of Mouse munching his food.

Harry approaches, the voices getting louder. He looks at them, grimacing. "Molly... why the hell didn't you call?" He glares at his apprentice, who was sitting on the edge of his lab table.

Molly Carpenter blinks, looking at her shirtless teacher. "Uh, I did. You didn't answer. I left three voice mails." She sets the book she was reading down.

Harry thinks for a moment, he had been busy the past hour or so. "Umm... ok then. What did ya need Grasshopper?"

Molly sighs and flips through the book Bob had pointed out. "Help. I'm stressing out these incantations you have me working on." She makes a face. "I'm not ready for this kind of work yet!"

A sultry, sensuous voice calls Harry from the top of the steps. Molly's eyes widen. A 'Come back to Bed' makes her hop up. "Who was that!?"

Bob is sent into a flurry of giggles and snorts.

Harry face palms. _Stars and stones! _"Uh Molly, this is kind of a bad time... I've got a woman over... Can I help you study another time? Like tomorrow?" He glares at the skull sitting on the shelf. "Bob, shut up!"

Evelyn makes a soft moan, whispering his name. She stops, hearing somebody else. "Harry, Who's down there?"

Her foot touches the first step, creaking the wood. Molly gives Harry a smile not unlike that of a killer clown. She gets up, heading to the steps to greet this woman. Bob grins madly, if bleach-white skulls could do that sort of thing.

Harry frowns and greets Evelyn, blushing. His eyes shown that of a man in thought, plotting, how do you strangle a skull? "Evelyn... meet my apprentice, Molly Carpenter. Molly, meet Evelyn, my girlfriend. Bob, don't say a word."

Evelyn reaches the bottom step, her face beet red as she is wearing her underwear and his shirt only. "Uhh...Pleased to meet you."

Molly regards the woman with a distrustful eye. She contemplated using her sight, but dropped the notion. She looks the woman up and down, from her messy white hair down to her teacher's shirt and this woman's choice in..._What are those? Underwear? Hardly any wear to those!_

Molly crosses her arms, finally speaking. "Likewise." She turns to harry with a smirk. "Does Murphy Know?"

Bob cackles. Harry twitches.

He shakes his head, feeling like a child being scolded. "That would be negative grasshopper. Murphy doesn't know, yet. She's been busy." He looks up at Evelyn, smiling. He'd been busy too. He walks over to Evelyn, offering her his own robe to cover herself. "Here, it's warm and it keeps Bobs eyes off you."

She laughs and takes it. Evelyn pulls it tight over her... assets. Bob begins a protest, but shuts his jaw when Harry sends him an icy look.

Evelyn blushes. "I think I'll just head upstairs. Don't be too long, sexy." She gives him a sweet kiss on his neck. Evelyn heads back upstairs.

Molly gives a snort. Bob grumbles something under his breath.

Harry turns back to Molly. "Sorry about that kiddo, i wasn't expecting you to come on over today. I haven't been able to check my phone, it's been bugging out on me again, you know the deal. " He sighs, then tries to smile. Ok, well now I've got a few minutes before she comes back for me. What can i help you with?"

Molly picks up her bag and throws it over her shoulder. "Actually it can wait." She gives him an unreadable expression, a mix of annoyance, anger, amusement, and curiosity. She fixes her expression after a few seconds, her eyes searching the air between them. "She's... off."

Harry raises is eyebrow, confused. "Who? Evelyn? What do you mean... off?" He shifts, setting his weight on the other side. Molly was hardly wrong about people, it something he liked about his apprentice. But something in her tone bugged him.

She just makes a face, her eyes boring holes into the spot where the tan colored woman had stood. "Just... I'm not sure. Dark?" She purses her lips, moving past her teacher and to the steps. "Call me when you two are... ugh, finished." She leaves, pondering the white-haired blue-eyed girl in her teacher's bed.

Bob's eyes light up. "Jealousy. Always a thing with Females."

Harry sighs again. _Great, now she's mad at me. I can only imagine the silent passive-aggressiveness Murph will give me._ He turns out the light, staring up the steps. "Bob, don't leave your skull until i come back, I'll need your help later with Molly." Harry leaves the lab, closing the door behind him. Heads through the living room, walks towards his room. "Evelyn?"

Evelyn lays in his bed, snuggled up in his sheets. She inhales the scent of him, having gotten completely naked upon returning to bed.

Harry enters his bedroom, seeing his beautiful and naked girlfriend right where he'd left her. "Well hey there, Gorgeous, sorry about all that."

She eyes him, sitting up and crossing her arms. "Your apprentice doesn't like me...?"

He sits down on the bed next to her, scratching his head. "Bob says it's jealousy. Maybe she is jealous. I don't know, something about what she said bugs me." Harry lays down, looking over to her.

Evelyn rolls over to snuggle close to him, throwing her leg over him again. "What she say?"

He pulls her close, kissing her forehead softly. "She said you were... off, dark. Not sure what she meant by that. Molls does that sorta thing to me sometimes."

Evelyn smiles reassuringly. "Now how would I be dark? You don't think I'm... Dark, do you?. She checks her arm. "I mean, I always thought I was light. Like a caramel?"

Harry chuckles, now nibbling on her. "I like your color, you aren't dark. But I think she meant you're one OF the dark, like vampires, and all the other nasties of the supernatural world. I can't say I agree with her, you're pretty good to look at, and even better to love." He grins at her.

She blushes, her tongue sliding along his lips. "Me? A Supernatural Nasty?" She laughs quietly, her hands roaming dangerously." How are you involved with Lt. Murphy?"

Harry licks up her neck, nibbling on her ear. "Long-time friend of mine. Helped her out on plenty of cases. During those years we grew close, but never started a relationship. She feared it would affect her work, and I feared it would make her a target."

"Oh Well, More For me!" Evelyn bites him gently, her hands ghosting over his member.

Harry lets out a soft groan of pleasure, his body was responding to her touch again. His desires awaken once more as Evelyn took a place on top of him. She straddles him, kissing down his neck. A knock at the door makes her curse. She climbs off and grabs her shirt.

Harry growls. Today was becoming quite the hassle. He mutters to himself. "Somebody better be dying..." He grunts, his body still aching for hers.

"I could make them be dying." Evelyn pulls on her bra and panties.

Harry trips over himself trying to get dressed, the knocking become a pounding. Hiding his erection could prove troubling. He pulls his jeans back on. _Hells Bells... why does that sound like Murphy...?_ He looks over to Evelyn, he looked as annoyed as her. _Molly... you didn't..._

She pulls on her skirt, hearing the pounding was louder now. "I think you should get that, Dresden." Evelyn yanks on her skirt.

Dresden sighs, quickly coming over to her, getting a quick feel before he could clear his mind. His hands are all over her. He yells out, still groping Evelyn. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

She moans softly, her hands grabbing his butt and pulling them closer. She growls into his ear. "Five minutes... or I'm leaving." Evelyn bites his neck.

Harry growls, getting really angry now. He goes over to the door, opening it, seeing Murphy standing there, and he'd never been more scared in his life. "Hey uh, Murph. Long time no see? What's up?"

Lt. Karrin Murphy stands there in the doorway, in all her 5ft anger. "I have been calling and calling you. Where the hell have you been?" She storms into his apartment, a bundle of files under her arm. "Molly said she couldn't get a hold of you either! She said she came over and you have been here the whole time!"

Harry gulps, trying to calm her down. "Murphy, I've been... uh... busy. Ya know, Wizard stuff. Been kind of preoccupied. He groans, this was going to take longer than 5 minutes.

She shoves the files into his hands. "Ya, well I've been busy too, ! We've got a serious case! Take a look at these!"

' ' opens the files, picture upon picture upon picture laced the folder, each image was one bloody mess after another. _Hells Bells, what is all this?_ He checks his mental clock._ 3 minutes 22 seconds left._

Murphy gives a frustrated sigh. "That's what I need to know!" She rubs her tired eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose to stop the oncoming headache- a certain Dresden related headache. "Four very different vics, no possible ties whatsoever. Almost four separate murders, except they all have the same thing in common: their hearts were removed through their chest!"

Harry closes his eyes, thinking for a moment. whatever it was it was attacking at random, but right now that's all he knew. "Damn, this could be anything at this point. Were there any witnesses?" He looks towards his room, getting slightly distracted*

Murphy crosses her arms. "None. Dark of the night, no witnesses came forward."

Evelyn comes around the corner, buttoning up her jacket. Murphy stops badgering Dresden long enough to see Evelyn. She subconsciously tightens her jaw and looks at Dresden.

"So... Wizard Stuff?"

Harry gulps, loud enough that it was audible from across the room. "Umm... I'll be right back... don't go anywhere Murph." He walks over to Evelyn. "Been 5 minutes already huh? I'm really sorry about this baby."

Evelyn looks over his shoulder, staring at the 5 ft. menace glaring at them with her arms crossed. She eyes the large magnum at her hip. She turns back to Harry, whispering softly. "I have to walk past her to get to the door... What if she pistol whips me?"

He chuckles. "I don't think she's THAT mad... is she? Here... I'll walk you out, so if she does try anything, she'll hit me, or rather my shield instead."

Evelyn laughs quietly then looks to her pleading boyfriend. She pouts. "Any more friends after this one?"

Murphy gives an exasperated sigh. "Damnnit Dresden! Another Vic could be lying out there in the dark and you're standing here pussyfooting around!"

She looks at the woman with white hair. Murphy resists the urge to cock an eyebrow, really white hair? She stiffens, eying the women. _Molly said she was off. This woman did seem kind of... dark._ Murphy's hand subconsciously drifts to her belt, her thoughts pondering Dresden's new girlfriend. The thought of it made her want to vomit. And the fact that he's been busy sexing up his new girlfriend instead of helping her beat the baddies wasn't making the vomit easy to swallow. Murphy tightens her jaw even more, making eye contact with the woman briefly. She represses a shudder. _Who has eyes that blue with skin that dark?_

"Well Dresden!?"

"Okay! Sorry love, I guess I'll catch you later. Murphy needs my help with this case. And don't worry, Murphy should be the last one." He walks her to the door, passing Murphy, he could feel the anger emanating from the 5 ft. menace, Harry opens the door for her, giving her a faint smile.

Evelyn kisses Dresden deeply before she leaves, her tongue searching the corners of his mouth. She leaves him with a passionate and fiery taste of her, biting his lip as the kiss ended. She gives Murphy a nod as if to say Fuck You then leave, the door shutting behind her.

Murphy's hands ball into fists. "ARE YOU DONE?"

Harry is almost drooling after the kiss and he'd actually forgotten about Murphy for a moment. Her angry shout had brought him back to reality. "Yes. I'm done!"

Murphy punches him, hard in the arm. She breathes through gritted teeth. "Who the Hell is she!?"

Harry recoils, snapping back into reality. He gets up, slowly. "She... is my girlfriend Murph. I meant to tell you, but you've been busy... and well, I've been sort of busy too. Plus... I kind of knew you'd react this way." _Okay, I should have told her... but she would have hit me sooner!_

Karrin Murphy chews her bottom lip, fighting emotions. J_ealous? She wasn't Jealous! That was asinine! Why should she be jealous? She could have had Dresden, if she wanted him that is. And she didn't. No way. Jealous? She wasn't JEALOUS!_

"She's... off." Her arms find their place again, across her chest defensively. "Where'd you meet her? What's her Name? Where's She from?"

Harry sits down, still feeling the pain from where she'd punched him. "She's not off. You and Molly both have said that today. Her name's Evelyn Cowan. I met her... " He thinks back, should he REALLY tell Murphy? He knew he had to, he promised not to lie to her anymore. He closes his eyes, sighing. "I met her here, in my apartment. She kind of broke in, got through my wards, and... tried to kill me."

Murphy explodes. "SHE WHAT!? TRIED TO KILL YOU!? AND YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH HER? " She runs a hand through her short hair. "She tried to kill you and you're fucking her! Kill you? Broke through your Wards? She's a Wizard then!? Why was she trying to kill you? How did you- Kill you!? DAMNNIT HARRY!"

Harry cringes, boy this was actually exactly what he expected to happen. "It's a complex story... You don't really want to hear it. But yes, she broke in, I captured her and we talked. And before anyone knew, well here we are... several weeks later."

Murphy calms herself with a few deep breaths, her tone venomous. "You talked? About what? Why she tried killing you?"

He exhales, finally Murph had stopped yelling. "Marcone ordered a hit on me. She was hired for the job. That's all there is to it. That's why she was here, that's why she tried to kill me." Harry counts his blessing that Murphy hadn't gone into detail with her questions, things could have gotten... awkward.

Lt. Murphy sucks in a harsh breath and resumes yelling. She grabs Dresden by the arm, yanking him towards her. "SHE WORKS FOR MARCONE?! Why didn't you call me!?"

He remains calm, noting her death-grip. "Worked. I took care of it myself Murph, it was late and I figured I could handle him on my own for once. I didn't want to get you involved."

"I have been trying to touch Gentleman Marcone for years and you could have handed me a real lead!" She growls. "I should hold you for contempt! Or at least SOMETHING!" She smacks Harry. "No Wonder Molly thinks she's off. There's no telling what that woman has done for him! She was willing to kill you!?"

Harry rubs his face, realigning his jaw. "She didn't know me, only what Marcone told her. I'm not exactly well liked ya know. People want me dead all the time, you know this. She isn't a bad person Murph. I'm sorry about Marcone, I'll tell you next time ok?"

"Next time?" She sighs, coming down from her anger and really revealing how tired she was. "Harry... what if she's just biding her time? Using you... for something!?"

He rest his chin on his hands. "She isn't like that Murphy, and if she is, I'll catch on. You're being paranoid, just like Molly. I'll be fine, and if something goes wrong, you'll be the first I call, and the first to kick her ass."

Murphy lowers her voice, as if somebody was listening. "My gut has never steered me wrong, Dresden. And Neither has Molly's. Molly said she hasn't been able to truly see her for what she is... but she can feel it. I feel it too. Paranoia saves lives."

Harry nods, done with this topic. "Fine, I'll take it into consideration. But I don't buy it." He stands looking out the window. "She _is_ different, but I don't think in the way you and Molly say. Paranoia has kept me alive, but I'm not so paranoid around her, more at ease."

Murphy sighs and turns away. "Look at those files. If there is anything interesting, call me." She leaves, anger burning in her chest._ Time to do a little background check._

He sits down at his desk, looking over the files, then over to his phone. Harry thought about calling Evelyn, now that he was free. But what if someone else decided to visit him today? She was probably just as annoyed as he was. _Well... I guess I should look at these files and get to work..._

* * *

Evelyn sighs, hanging her keys on the key rack of her home. So much for a nice night of love making. She sits at the breakfast bar of her kitchen, sulking. A cold wind blows through the room, electricity charging the air. A grey-cloaked man standing in her kitchen... with muddy feet. She growls at the man, annoyed that they would bother her so late... and track mud into her home. The only reason they were allowed into her home is because they'd launch a new campaign to eradicate her otherwise... again.

She turns around in her chair to face him. "What could possibly be so important that you have to bother me this late, Demarcus?"

The Man just eyed the woman, his beheading hand twitching. He pulls his cowl back, revealing a face she'd only seen once.

Evelyn growls, her mood worsening." Morgan." _Just. Freaking. Peachy._

* * *

Harry Dresden groans, massaging his temples. his head hurt from trying to figure this out. On top of that, he couldn't get Evelyn out of his head. He was still unbelievable horny. _Hells Bells! What a day... I can't take this anymore._ He picks up his phone, dialing her number. He hears the line ring on the other end, waiting.

Evelyn jumps off the couch at her phone, hearing it ring. It had been at least an hour since Morgan left and she had to clean mud (and a little blood) from her floor. She picks up eagerly. "Hello? Harry?"

He smiles at the sound of her voice. "Evelyn? Hey are you uh... busy? I finally got Murphy to leave, and I can't concentrate enough on the case to come to any conclusions. Mind if I come over ya know, for some fun? That is if you're still... horny."

She grins, her stomach fluttery. "Mmm, No not busy. How fast can you get over here? I'll be naked, in the bedroom."

Harry grins, already grabbing his keys. "Give me 10 minutes."

He hangs up, already out the door. Not long after he set out, he was at her home, eager, and his heart was racing. He approaches her front door, knocking. Evelyn had left the door unlocked for him, setting up a mood in the bedroom. She chews her lip, pulling on a corset and knowing he'd absolutely love it.

He turns the handle, grinning as the door opens. he enters the threshold, walking through her house, heading to the bedroom. He sets his stuff down on her couch as he passes through. "Oh Evelyn..."

She stands in the doorway of the bedroom, grinning devilishly. Her hair is wild and there's a look about her... much like the night they met. She licks her lips. "Right Here" She pushes thoughts about Molly, Murphy, and Morgan out of her head. _She wasn't dark... and She wasn't about to take Dresden down a darker path._

Harry sees her, and his member almost hardens instantly, twitching in his boxers. "Whoa... well hey there..." He approaches her slowly, or tries to, his brain was hardly responding at the moment.

Evelyn meets him half way, her heels clicking softly. She reaches for his neck, slipping a hand from his chin to his chest. "What took you so long?"

He blushes, speaking softly. "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to drive when your shifting the wrong shift stick."

She laughs, pulling him by his coat close to her. She bites his neck, inhaling the scent of him. "I missed you..." She kisses his throat. "What did Murphy have to say about me?"

Harry moans as her lips pressed to his throat. "She doesn't trust you, she said the same thing Molly did. Told me to watch my back. I just think she's jealous of you." His hands grab her ass, pulling her closer to him.

She freezes for a moment, getting angry. _What the hell was with people today!?_ She recovers quickly, silently kicking herself. She presses her body against his.

He moans, feeling himself throb, rubbing against her. "Oh... Let's just f-forget about them. I came here for you..."

Shivers work their way to every inch of her body. She tries pushing the three out of her mind, but she can't help be angry at their jealous suspicions. Harry pushes her up against the wall, his mouth to her throat, biting her as he grinds his throbbing member against her. Evelyn wraps a leg around his waist, her moans getting louder. She contemplates confronting the two women. Molly first then Murphy. Nothing physical... but still... She wasn't a bad person. Just a... Warlock. At some point he loses his pants, now he presses himself inside of her.

She moans, pushing back on him. It slips inside of her, still too big to go without a fight. Harry moans, feeling her pussy wrap around him. This is what he needed, this wonderful feeling of her wrapped around him. He continues thrusting, his hands pull out her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. Evelyn slips a hand into his hair, moaning his name. She pushes up against him, it felt so good. Harry thrusts her faster now, their bodies repeatedly hitting the wall behind them. Her hands slide into his shirt now, her nails digging into his back.

Harry moans, feeling close. "Ev-Evelyn!"

Evelyn bites his neck to stifle her orgasm, screaming his name into his flesh. Her muscles contract around him tightly as she is pushed over the edge, release feeling amazing! He lets out a loud moan, releasing his seed into her as he reaches his own climax. He buries his face into her neck to quiet himself. Evelyn breathes heavily, her insides twitching around him. She kisses his neck softly. She nuzzles his neck, her legs feeling wobbly. She looks at him, studying his face... thinking how handsome he was. Harry blushes, carrying her to her bed, laying her down gently. He climbs into bed with her, snuggling with her.

Evelyn lays there, smiling at him with sleepy eyelids. "So... do you... think I'm... off?"

Harry laughs softly, caressing her face with his large, rough hand. "Not at all baby. I mean, you've gotten off, but you aren't "off" I think you're fine."

She giggles, her legs entwining with his. "Glad somebody thinks so." She kisses him. _So it was jealousy then..._She growls. "But they make me so mad!"

He chuckles, laying her head on his chest. "I know, they make me mad too love. Don't pay them too much attention. We're happy and that's what counts. If they really wanted me that badly, they would have tried long before now." Harry kisses her forehead, content.

Evelyn blushes, feeling happy and secure for the first time in years. She makes a sweep of the room with her senses, knowing Morgan would just absolutely LOVE to ruin a beautiful moment like this.

Harry can feel her activating her senses, now concerned. "What's wrong? Expecting someone?"

She turns back to him, sucking it all back in instantly. "Wouldn't want any of MY friends ruining our moments?"

He laughs, pulling her close again. "Ahh ok, we've only had a few guests today. I'm glad that's ALL we got. I'd hate to see what would happen if Morgan or someone from the White Council showed up today."

Evelyn chokes a nervous laugh, her conversation from earlier ringing in her ears. "Haha... Yeah."

Harry raises an eyebrow, looking at her. "Did something happen while I was gone? Something Council? related?"

She lays back against the pillow, frowning and sighing. "Morgan graced my presence with mud on his shoes and a warning on his lips."

"Oh? A warning?" Harry kisses down her neck, his hands wandering along her smooth skin.

Evelyn closes her eyes, loving his soft touch. "Stay away from... you."

He nibbles her neck, not surprised by what she'd just told him. "Oh? why is that? Because I'm Sexy?"

She laughs, smacking him playfully. "Smartass! And no..." She looks down at him serious. "The White Council believes... I'm a Bad Influence."

Harry frowns. "You? A bad influence? Do you know who you're lovers with? I'm a bad influence, my smartassery is contagious!"

She laughs quietly for a short bout then quiets down, speaking softly. "... They worry... I will take you down... a 'dark' path..."

He leans down and kisses her tenderly. "Evelyn... you won't take me down a dark path. We make our own paths. Even I can see that. They only worry, because I'd be a handful."

She smiles at the thought then kisses him softly, laying there in silence. The both grin, snuggling together in the after-glow of their passion.

Harry kisses her back, then pulls the covers over them. "They're all wrong about you. I'm the only one who knows the true you, and I see nothing to worry about. "

"I'm glad somebody sees." Evelyn falls asleep with a smile.

* * *

**Another Chapter down. Please Review.  
**


	3. Sighted

Evelyn sighs, browsing the various books and jars and ingredients on the shelf. She turns back to Bob.. "Again, What am I looking for?"

"Brown leathery older than time book, with a tarnished buckle?"

Her face changes, grumbling that all the books are brown leathery and old. Evelyn settles her hand on such book and pulls it down, dust becomes unsettled and makes her eyes water. "And you're sure this will work?"

Bob gives the woman a look. "Does A Bear Shit the Woods, my Dear?"

She smiles and giggles, placing the book in her bag. "I trust you." She digs further into the bag, pulling out a novel. "Here is part one, you'll get part two after I confirm it works."

Bob chatters with glee, his eyes changing brightness. She shakes her head. _Murphy wanted to dig around in her past, sure. She could muck around just the same. Stupid Woman. Couldn't leave well enough alone could she? Had to dig up not only patient medical records but closed cases and dropped charges? Nothing that could hurt her per se, but the short menace needs to mind her own mother-fucking business._ Evelyn heads back upstairs, shutting the door to her boyfriend's lair quietly. She sets her bag by the door, slipping quietly back to the bedroom.

She kisses her boyfriend's temple, whispering softly. "Wake up sleepy head..." She slides a hand into his pants, touching him softly. "I came over just to help you out... and you're sleeping on the job!"

Harry grins, waking up instantly, his vision was cloudy for a moment or two. Soon his beautiful girlfriend comes into clear view. "Well hey there love. Is it THAT time already?" He grins at her, then looks at the clock, it was late afternoon. "Crap! Murphy will kill me if I don't start on her case. Ugh..." Harry covers his face with his pillow. "Can't she find another wizard right now? I'm sure she can wait another day or so."

"Yeah, and The White Council will show up today and beg you to take over as Blackstaff! Oh, and Morgan will apologize for years of stalking and unwarranted accusation!" Evelyn laughs and pulls the pillow from his face. She kisses his lips softly before pulling him up out of bed. She goes over to his dresser, finding what's clean and what isn't. She shakes her head, pulling out his "dark side" undies.

Dresden looks at her and shrugs. "As if you can resist the dark side!" He uses his Darth Vader voice. "Join me, and together we'll conquer the galaxy!" He grins, walking over to her, his arms wrap around her waist.

She presses back against him, grinning wildly. "Is that a light-saber in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Harry blushes. His hands travel up her body, groping her. "Do you think you can handle it? The Force is strong within me, and I can make it strong within _you_."

Evelyn turns around to face him, her lips inches from his. She stares seductively at him, her tongue just barely touching his lips. "Shower... Now." She turns away from him, resuming her search for a clean shirt. Is she didn't get him up and moving before Murphy called him, she knew Murphy would just passive-aggressively blame the girlfriend. _I mean, who wouldn't? The delay WOULD be all Evelyn's fault. But, come on! What person in their right mind could pass up a chance at World Domination with the infamous Darth Vader, Wizard of Chicago... Well, Bedroom Domination at least._

Harry grins, then kisses her neck before heading to his bathroom. He closes the door over and starts the shower. The water was freezing against his skin, he hated his shower but it was better than smelling terrible all the time. He rests his head against the wall, thinking. She lays out his clothes, leaving the bedroom for the kitchen. Mouse looks up at her, coming to nudge her leg. Evelyn almost tumbles over, not ready for THE BEAR to paw at her. She feeds the large animal, patting its stomach. He steps out of the shower, drying off. He wraps the towel around his waist, heading back into the bedroom. Harry takes a minutes to look himself over in the mirror, he'd been looking better these days, it probably helped that he had a woman to keep impressing. She sits on the floor with Mouse, the animal munching happily on his food. She rubs the dogs ears, wondering how such a beautiful and smart animal takes such good care of a creature like Dresden.

Evelyn smiles, kissing his head as she stands, hearing the shower stop. She calls out. "Clothes are on the bed!"

Harry looks over at his bed, and grins. He dresses quickly, then heads out into the kitchen. He looks down to see a happy and well fed Mouse. "Keep feeding him like that and he'll never leave you alone." He laughs, bending down to kiss her. "Just like me."

She kisses him back, slowly and deliberately. Evelyn breaks from him and nuzzles him. "Well, I've never had a pet. So that's okay." She squeezes him with a hug. "So, back to business!"

He smirks, then sits down at his kitchen table, going over the files. Harry rubs his temples as he scans over the information._ Four victims, four missing hearts. Torn from the chest, everything else remains intact. "_Damn... Heart-Eaters... hopefully just one." He sets the files down, thinking. "Ever seen a Heart-Eater before, love?"

Evelyn raises an eyebrow. "Heart-EATER? How do you know this thing eats hearts?" She reads over his shoulder, eying the profiles of victims. "There's a lucrative market for organs in Chicago... How do we know these aren't just random harvests?" _Because Normal Crime doesn't happen in Chicago_.

Harry chuckles in response. "Notice something about the victims? There is a huge hole in their chests, some kind of penetration. I'm betting if we look closely, we'll see the marks left by their teeth around the perimeter of the wound." _Heart-Eaters, nasty buggers. Slender lizard like creatures with necks like worms. Their heads remind me of the Aliens from the Predator movies..._ _They're nasty, and mean. Blind too, but they can smell your blood and hear the beating of your heart from a mile away._

Evelyn frowns, tracing the picture of the autopsy report. "But the recent victim... The heart looks as if it were CUT from the victim's chest." She skims through the report a little more. And the time of death was given about 6 hours before the cops were able to find the body... She was murdered in daylight! Heart-Eaters tend to hunt in the night since they are in fact blind." She leans in closer, reading more. Her breasts rest on his shoulder.

Harry rests his head to the side, laying them on her breasts. This was bad, Heart-Eaters, are some of the deadliest creatures in the super natural world. He'd only read about them in books, but there wasn't much information on them, probably a result of no one ever surviving an encounter. "Great... I'm going to die on this case." He looks up at her from where his head rested.

She looks down at him, smirking. "Comfortable?" She kisses his forehead. She jumps, a sudden knocking ruining their moment. Evelyn's smirk sours into annoyance and anger. "Well Gee, I wonder who that is!"

Harry growls, their moment gone. "What is it with people these days?" He gets up going over to the door. He unlocks it, the door creaks upon opening. There in the doorway, was Murphy, of course it was. "Oh, heya Murphy. What's up?"

Murphy walks into the apartment. "I've come to check on that case, Dresd- What is she doing here?" Murphy eyes Evelyn. Evelyn gives Murphy a smirk. The room drops 10 degrees instantly, climbing down the thermometer ever so slowly. The two women exchange angry glares, Evelyn careful not to start a soul-gaze with the angry little cop. She had only an inch on Murphy.

Evelyn slowly changes her smirk to a '_killing you with kindness instead of an axe because my boyfriend thinks you should live'_ kind of smile. She speaks in a frustratingly, calm tone. "I'm helping Dresden consult on your case, ."

Harry clears his throat loudly. "So... uh, that case I think I know who the killer is, well I think I know _what_ it is." He walks around the room, strategically placing himself between Evelyn and Murphy. He hands the files back to Murphy. "It's called a Heart-Eater, for lack of a more impossible to pronounce name. It eats hearts, but latching onto the victims chest, biting and impaling them with a secondary mini jaw equipped with a spear like tongue. Or so I've heard. No one's ever lived to talk about it."

Evelyn smiles evilly behind Dresden's back. For a moment, her eyes slip to a darker blue then quickly back to their normal shade. Murphy's jaw tightens and she lowers her voice. "Dresden... Can I speak to you..._alone?_" She glares right at Evelyn. Evelyn shrugs as she turns and heads back to bedroom to give them privacy.

He watches his girlfriend leave the room, as "requested" . "Ya know, you could be a little friendlier to her. She's here to stay. Anyways, what did you need to say?"

Lt. Karrin Murphy's eyes soften for a second, feeling hurt for a moment. She straightens up and its gone. 'I did some digging on her, and just hear me out Dresden. That Woman... is dangerous. She's not a saint." Murphy tries to level with the Wizard, knowing it was putting what was left of their relationship on the edge. "Problems as a child, in and out of mental institutions... mysterious school fires... A few cases, however they were always mysteriously dropped for lack of evidence…and witnesses... She's just suspicious. I just... need you to be careful. I didn't find some hardcore evidence, but... some rumors about her... work for Macrone."

Harry plops down on his couch, listening intently. "What kind of work?" He rests his head on his hands.

She sighs, rubbing her eyes. "She's a killer. An assassin. Not just that. She makes accidents happen... but worst of all..." Murphy lowers her voice. "She's his top torturer."

He raises an eyebrow at that last statement, the others didn't bother him as much as the last part. "Torturer?"

Murphy nods, her voice grave. "We've been trying for years to nab her... but just little bits of info trickle down to us when they want us to hear about it..." She sighs. "It makes the bureau look like an idiot... But yes, sources have told us... Marcone's favorite torturer. Not just for information, either. When Marcone wants a message sent, he calls for her. She's worked for plenty of crime bosses... But has allegedly been with Marcone for the longest... _been_ with him." Murphy, pauses, searching Dresden's face for... well, something. She sighs.

Harry sits there still thinking. He exhales slowly. _I'll talk to her about it... there are worse things out there besides an assassin._ "Look, I'll talk to her about it, for all I know, she's trying to start a new life, away from all that."

Murphy makes a strange face, somewhere between anger, disbelief, and absurdity. "_Talk_ to her about it? She'll _kill_ you, Dresden."

Harry laughs, it was a hilarious visual. _Hey baby, I hear you're a psycho torturer hit-man ninja. "_I'm a Wizard Murph, I can protect myself, most of the time. She won't attack me, she isn't like that. She's had PLENTY of opportunities to kill me if she wanted to."

Murphy sighs, knowing its best to just let it go. "Okay... You do that. But Dresden..." She searches his face one last time. "Be careful." She collects the files and leaves."

He nods, getting up from the couch. "You too Murph. There are darker things out there than her, and one of them is killing innocent people..." Harry watches her leave, then heads to the bedroom. He knocks.

Evelyn lays on the bed, looking up to the door. "Come in?" She smiles at her boyfriend, sitting up. "Hey there Handsome... All done playing Cops and Robbers?"

He grins, walking over to her. "Yup, all done for the day. Murphy just left." He thinks about what Murphy told him, then shakes his head, pushing it aside. "Did you miss me?"

She blushes. "I was counting the moments" She pulls him down onto the bed him on top of her. "Now that Murphy is gone..."

Harry blushes, then presses his lips to hers. Now they could have a little peace. He kisses down her neck, biting her after each gentle kiss.

Evelyn moans softly, her hands slipping under his shirt. "So... what did Murphy have to talk to you about...?"

He nibbles at her collarbone. "She's worried about the case, it don't look like it's going to be an easy one." His tongue travels up her neck until he reaches her ear.

She shivers, her hands working their way into his pants. She unbuttons them slowly, taking her time with the zipper. "She doesn't like me much..."

Harry bites her again. "She doesn't like any woman that I bring home that isn't her."

She laughs softly, her hands caressing him through his boxers. "And here I thought I was special! But why talk about the case without me? She could use two opinions..."

He moans softly, ceasing all movement and letting her do as she pleases. "She doesn't like you remember? I doubt she'd want to hear your opinion, let alone mine agreeing with yours."

She lets the subject drop, but sees he's uncomfortable. She bypasses his boxers now, her flesh touching his. Evelyn kisses his neck softly. "Is there something wrong, love?"

Harry lets out another soft moan. "She's... been digging up information on you, as I knew she would. Anything you want to tell me?"

She freezes, her hand withdrawing from his pants. She sits up, suddenly. "...what all did she tell you?"

He sits at the edge of the bed. "She told me a few things. Like you've had a troubled childhood, but who hasn't?... burned down schools, charges mysteriously dropped. What really stuck was when she mentioned Marcone. I knew you were a hit-man, and you probably worked all sorts of jobs. But Murphy said it was rumors, but you're Marcone's favorite Torturer?"

Evelyn chews her lip, thinking. She sighs, fiddling with her ring... worrying. "I didn't think I was his favorite..."

Harry looks over to her. "So it's true then? Look, that doesn't bother me so much because you admit to it. But Murphy thinks you may still be working for him, or that you're going to hurt me."

She climbs over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I would never hurt you, Harry..." She speaks quietly. "I really care for you too much... Yes, I was a torturer... not just for Marcone... but for a few notable crime bosses." She sighs, her chin resting on his shoulder. "It was just something I was good at." Evelyn's hands slide into his shirt again, seeking warmth and comfort. "But I never used my magik in my work... nor did any of them NOT deserve what I gave them..." She kisses his neck slowly. "I'm sorry for not telling you... but that's not everyday conversation._ 'Hey honey, by the way, I'm not only a hit-man for everybody's favorite Chicago mob boss, but I'm also the World's best torturer and have worked for many infamous characters...'_ "She holds him tight.

He turns, wrapping his arms around her. "It's Alright love. I trust you, know you won't hurt me. It's alright." Harry kisses her softly.

Evelyn cracks a smile and kisses him deeply. When they part, she whispers softly. "I love you..."

Harry blushes. "I love you too Evelyn..." He holds her tight, kissing her once more.

* * *

**::A Week Later::**

Evelyn smiles at she knocks on the door to her boyfriend's apartment. The new bundle of joy squirming in her arms. She shuffles the pod of wiggle from arm to arm, knocking again. She frowns, hearing quiet voices from under the door. _Now who would visit Harry so late? ...Everybody._ She knocks once more.

Harry turns, hearing the door. "Hey I'll be right back, Molly." He gets up walking towards the door. He opens the door seeing the best thing he's seen all day. "Well hey there beautiful." He kisses her softly. "Come in, come in."

She comes in, smiling brightly. "You'll never guess what I found in a dumpster!" Evelyn presents to him a large bundle cloth, it wiggles. A small whine comes from within in the swaddle.

He blinks. "What is it? A stray cat?" He reaches out to the wrapped creature, pulling the cloth apart.

A fluffy black mass pokes its head out, it's wide yellow eyes and sharp canines glistening. It licks the nose of the strange male human before him, giving an affirmative yap: yup, he's real alright. He tastes like it. His tail thumps against Evelyn.

"It's a Puppy! A Wolf Puppy!" She beams, pulling the adorable creature close to her chest with love. "Isn't he just the cutest! I found him cowering in a dumpster and licking an old pizza crust!" She cuddles the animal. "I brought him to the nearest shelter first but realized he'd be put down." She brings the wolf pup's face close to her, touching their noses. She smiles. "Boop!" She looks at her boyfriend, pouting. "How could I let them put down such an adorable face!?"

The animal rests it's head on his new owner's breasts, feeling warm. The scent of another dog wisps into his nostrils. _Hmm. Another dog?_

Harry smiles then sees Mouse get up from his spot in front of the couch. He runs over, his heavy paws thundering through the room. He looks up at the black ball of fur, sniffing him. Harry blinks. "OH... do you think they'll get along...?"

The black ball of fur gets curious, wriggling free of the female's arms and hopping to the floor. He stares up at the large dog in front of him. He yaps, wondering what the hell kind of breed was that. Mouse stares down at the little runt, curious of its spunk. The little Wolf charges the bigger animal with his teeth bared, ready to show him who's the boss. Mouse puts his paw down, smushing the little wolf easily... and establishing that, HE'S THE BOSS. The little animal soon gives up and settles for being second in command.

Evelyn giggles. "I think they'll do just fine."

Harry, laughs picking up the little wolf. "Yeah, Mouse is kinda a big dog, too big for you to pick fights with little guy." He turns to his lovely girlfriend. "So, since you're keeping him, you got a name for him?"

Evelyn gives her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "Wolfshade. Like the song." She calls for her new puppy, cooing Wolfshade and baby talk. The rambunctious Wolfshade jumps from Harry and scampers to his new owner, looking up. She scoops him up. "I figured Mouse could tell me if he's worth keeping. So, Harry, what are you up to?" She hears Bob's cackle from the basement, suddenly remembering the part two to the novel series she owed him.

He smiles. "That's a great name I think. And Nothing really..."

Molly comes bursting up from the basement. "Harry! what is taking you so lo- Oh hi."

Harry nods to Molly. "I was catching up with Molls for a bit."

Evelyn blushes, feeling awkward she intruded on their catch-up time... whatever that was. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt"

Wolfshade squirms from her arms again, bounding right up to Molly in his puppy stupor. He yaps, wanting to be picked up. This Human had boobies also. He liked those. Molly cuddles the little animal, going on and on about how adorable he was and how she was going to steal him. Evelyn comes over to her, scratching the puppy's belly and adding to the conversation obsessing with puppy cuteness. It was the first time the two women weren't trading hidden insults and catfight inducing glares. Mouse looks up at Harry, slightly annoyed. _Human... We've been replaced! _

He looks down to Mouse, having been snapped out of his daze. "Oh sorry Mouse... I was.. erm... distracted. But yes... yes we have." He rolls his eyes, then looks at the girls, his girlfriend, and his apprentice. _It's good to see them not wanting to kill each other, maybe it's a sign._

Mouse, shakes his fur out, muttering. _Don't count on it. Human females and Canine Females are all the same, Owner._

Molly and Evelyn finishes ogling over the newest fuzzy animal. Evelyn manages to tear herself away long enough to grab her bag. "Oh, I owe Bob something for a bet we made... Be right back." *She descends the stairs to the lair.

Harry raises his eyebrow as she heads downstairs. He looks over to Molly. "She made a bet with Bob? Any idea on what it was?" He pets Mouse.

Molly looks at Dresden and shrugs. "I dunno. Bob is always kinda... distracted when I'm around."

Harry rubs his chin, then decides to let it go for now. He figured he could bring it up later when him and Evelyn are alone. _Oh well..._

Evelyn delivers the second installment to the series, Bob doing skull back-flips.

"So it worked?" Bob vibrated.

"Like a Charm. From what I hear, she's been terrified out of her skull. No offense." Evelyn watched his eyes flicker in amusement.

Bob's eyes glow brighter, happy to help. "I love when my expertise and advice is actually _taken_."

She smiles, throwing the bag over her shoulder. Her smile turns a little dark, her evil poking through holes in her mask. "Oh Bob... You certainly give the best advice." She heads back up the stairs, leaving a somewhat perturbed Bob to his vices.

Evelyn tucks her evil smile away, replacing it with her Award-Winning Miss America Smile. She moves over to Dresden, playing her lips to his cheek. She was feeling frisky now. Molly still cradles the now sleeping Wolfshade, who was busy getting the jump on his 12 hour puppy nap. She looks at Evelyn, a suspicious cold feeling creeping up her spine. Y_es, what exactly did her and Bob have to 'bet' on?_ She chews her lip, thinking. Maybe she could sight her while she was distracted... or alone... Evelyn flashes her smile to Molly, knowing it would infuriate her just because, it was... well Molly. And besides, it was the kind of cheesing-it that made people want to kick your teeth in. Everyone of course, except her lover. She nuzzles his neck, hugging him.

She stretches. "Well, I had better get going then and let you two get back to... talking." She takes a step towards Molly to pick up her new addition to her family before Molly makes her decision.

"Oh no, it's okay. I was just leaving. Hey, Harry, could you go get my bag downstairs? I wouldn't want to wake the sleeping beast with razor teeth!" Molly looks down at the cute puppy.

Harry nods. "Of course, I'll be right back." He could feel the tension in the room as he headed into the lab once more. He finds Molly's bag sitting on the table where she left it. "Ah, here it is".

Molly makes a quick choice, her sight opening. She clutches the puppy tighter. There was Evelyn, White Crystal-Winged Angel... dripping, no oozing darkness from her Wings and eyes. It tainted and spread across the armor she was wearing, tarnishing the glossy finish with crackled red and black charcoal reminiscent of the fiery pits of hell. A black, snake formed of mist wound its way up her leg and to her shoulder. Molly would later swear that the snake was whispering, its black scales glittering and shimmering golden yellow then rouging black... as if to say it were her conscious fighting the impulse to be evil and the call to be good. Her hair becomes longer, and somehow whiter. Evelyn's body stands rigid, feeling Molly see her. For once, she drops her mask completely and favors Molly with truly evil smile- one that could be seen by those without the magical sight. She blinks a few times, her eyes simmering between their typical icy blue angel eyes and white-out irises. Her right hand twitches, fire striking up. But her left hand moves out in front of her a light forming in the palm of her hand, blinding the Wizard Apprentice. Molly gives a little gasp, turning pale and closing her sight off immediately. She takes a subconscious step back.

Evelyn's smile grows a little cold, almost as cold as the room. "See something you like, Molly?" Molly just glares at the Woman, unable to fathom words. "Don't worry, Molly. I'll keep this just between us. It'll be our secret." For some reason, Molly nodded with her mouth agape. As if she were agreeing to keep some girly-girl secret whispered into her ear at some teenage slumber party. The whole encounter lasted a second, but it would remain engrained into her mind for eternity.

Harry comes up through the door, closing it behind him. "Here you go Molly, it was right where you left it." He smiles, then looks at them. His living room felt oddly colder for a moment.

Molly sets the puppy down, moving to take the bag from Harry without taking her eyes off Evelyn. She skitters out of the apartment, happy to put distance between her and... that... thing. She had to retreat.

Evelyn smiles at Harry, her smile warm and inviting. "Nothing Love... just Girl talk."


	4. The Coin

**Thanks for all who have read the story so far. And special thanks to those who added it to their story alert. Much appreciated.**

* * *

Once again, Harry found himself in his lair only this time instead of crafting a new spell he'd been researching. "Hmmm... Now where is that book... The one on those winged demon things..."

The eyes from Bob's skull glows in curiosity." Gargoyles?"

"Huh? No not those things.. more demon-ish, like leathery, long fingers, deep red eyes." Harry's fingers skim the shelf.

"So... vampires, red court?"

"No! Not them either." He scans across the bookshelf, before noticing something. "Hey Bob? There was a book here on spells dealing with the mind and that stuff. I had it for Molly, where is it?"

Bob's eyes change color, now a bright orange. "Umm... I have no idea?"

Evelyn rubs her temples, studying the page in front of her. This was difficult. She knew how to defend beautifully. Her walls were high and her bunkers were fortified. But this? Building siege machines from magical mental timber without busting a blood vessel wasn't as easy. She closes the book, deciding to take a break. Her frown deepens a little. How long had she had this book? She had meant only to use it to go after Murphy in her dreams... but she had kept it to study a little longer. It had been long enough. Harry might get suspicious. She slips it into her bag, getting up. She'd find a copy of it later and finish the section on warfare. She stretches, getting out of her large velvety chair. Wolfshade sat relaxing on a plush chemise in the room, sleeping in his deep snoring puppy sleep. The room was dark, shelves filled with rows upon rows of books lining the walls. Old books, new books, books that make things climb on rocks. She walks over to the glass case, displaying various artifacts she'd acquired over her years of travel across the world. A real shrunken head, a piece of Jesus' crucifixion cross, and a few other items. She peers into the case, her eyes ghosting over the priceless things. They linger on a shiny artifact. Her hands swiftly open the case, reaching for the circular object within. It sat on a velvet cushion, as if on an altar or a pedestal. Her fingers move over the familiar surface, noting the dings and scratches from years of previous use along with the molding of the mint. She puts the coin back into the case, mulling over it. It was one of her most precious possessions. Indeed, a possession.

Bob's eyes dim as Harry asks him again. "Where's the book Bob? It's important, and you know as well as I the contents of it can be dangerous if misused."

Bob hesitates. "W-well... I don't know, I've been busy... with some books of my own."

Harry raises an eyebrow to that comment. "Oh? And what are those?"

Bob answers, before thinking. "Boobies... "

"Dammit Bob concentrate!"

"I don't remember, Ok? It's been awhile since I've seen it."

Harry thinks for a moment. "Who's all been down here in the last week?"

"Just you, and Molly from the other day Then... there was you, Molly, and your Girlfriend." Bob mused.

Harry thought to himself. "Hmm... I'll ask her about it."

Evelyn stares at the coin a moment longer before moving over to the wall. She whispers a quiet incantation before the wall splits revealing a large room. Unlike the last room, shelves of ingredients and weapons lined the walls. Jars, bottles, boxes of all shapes in sizes stood out amongst the collection of sharpened medieval weapons. Flails, maces, axes, crossbows all scattered about the room like paintings on the wall for an Ascetic taste; like maybe if Rasputin had become an interior decorator. A few experiments and studies sat on various tables around the room. In the center, a large fire pit and summoning circle completed Rasputin's vision of _"Evil, Insane Sorceress"_. She steps into her magical lair, a thing she jokingly referred to as The Arcanum, wondering what sort of deliciously dark concoction she could make for her new client.

Harry decides to leave the lab, heading upstairs to make a call. He sits down at his desk, dialing in her number. _Alright... I hope she's home._ He hears the dial tone. "Come on... pick up."

Evelyn slips in cloves to hide the putrid smell and it bubbles, producing an intoxicating aroma. She bottles it hastily, not wanting to spoil the effect of the potion. She hears her phone ring. Her heart skips a beat, wondering if it's him. She turns off her burner, leaving the room with haste to beat the answering machine. She grabs the phone just in time. "Hello?"

He smiles at the sound of her voice. "Hey baby, it's Harry. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He looks up at the clock, it was 3:30 in the afternoon. "Hey I was in my lab a bit ago and I was looking for a book that I had been meaning to lend to my apprentice. Have you seen it? It's on Magick that influences the mind. Let's see... what was it called... " He thinks for a moment. "_The Minds workings and Arcane effects on the Psyche_? Yeah I think that's it."

Evelyn thinks for a moment, deciding to tell him rather than risk more lies. She laughs a little quietly. "Oh that Book? I have it! Bob and I were talking and I told him I worried that my defenses were low so I borrowed it. I hope you don't mind... my sexy wizard." She whispers the last part slowly, her voice breathy and sultry.

He bites his lips at that last part, getting the urge to bone her through the phone. He shakes his head. "Oh ok. Well when will you be done with it? Molly requested that I lend it to her this week, she's trying to get good enough to beat me in our Mind Battles." Harry thinks for a moment, muttering to himself. _Hmm... why did Bob try to hide the fact she had it? And why didn't she tell me she was going to borrow it? Odd._

She giggles. "Eventually, the Student has to over-take the Master Harry! Be ready!" Evelyn smiles to herself, knowing he wouldn't put two and two together. "I must have forgotten to tell you... you know with all those stare-downs Molly and I give each other. And of course... how... Mmm, Busy... We've been." She could practically feel his arousal over the phone. She changes the subject to leave him with that little tease. "When I'm missing books, I worry that my Magical Index has eaten the poor things."

Harry grunts, shifting around in his chair, trying to reposition his fully hardened member. "O-oh ok. Well, I'll let Molly know you have it. I think she'll understand." He clears his throat. "Try to keep it away from your Magical Index, ok? That's a really hard book to get a hold of, I've only seen 2 in my lifetime, including that one."

She laughs, looking over to the large book held in the glass case, or cage rather, opposite her desk. "I had one hell of time getting a hold of the damnned thing, let me tell you. Only to find, it EATS other books." She twirls the cord to the phone, thinking. "It ate a whole series of graphic novels before I put it in its own case... Would you like to see it?"

Harry laughs. "Of course! When can I? I've never seen one of those up close before." He throws his feet up on his desk, leaning back in his chair. "It sounds intriguing."

She sits on the edge of her desk, knowing she was done until at least 6-ish when she had to go meet with her client then her new employer. She looks at the clock. "Right now if you can. But I have to leave at 6 for work."

He gets, up already grabbing his keys. "Alright, I'll be right over! Love you!" He hangs up, grabbing his coat and heading out. It didn't take long for Harry to arrive, it usually never did. Traffic wasn't bad yet, given another hour or so and it wouldn't be fun driving home. He gets out of his care, and heads towards her front door. He had his usual goofy smile on his face, ya know the one he always had when he went to see her. The half love-drunk, half _"I might get laid"_ smile. Harry knocks on the door.

Evelyn grins, opening the door. She had changed her clothes just for him: trading her jeans and t-shirt for one of her classy, dark outfits she loved to parade around in. Short skirt with ruffles, thigh-high boots, corset with puffy sleeves, and just the right amount of cleavage to drive a man insane. "Harry! Come in!" She closes the door behind him, smiling warmly. Wolfshade comes yapping up the hallway, coming to a tumbling halt at Harry's feet and looking for a pet.

He reaches down and pets the spunky little black wolf puppy. Then he kisses his sexy girlfriend, feeling his erection come back to life as he pulls her close. "Hey there sexy. Miss me?" Harry grins at her*

She kisses his lips passionately. "Hell Yes I did!" She hugs him tightly. Wolfshade scampers away, going to find his chew rope for a game of tug-o-war. Th_e Humans were occupied now... but nobody refused tug-o-war... NOBODY._ Evelyn smiles, grabbing him by the wrist. "Come, it's in my study."

Harry nods, smiling as they head to her study. He looks around always fascinated by how tidy it was, kind of cozy too. It wasn't like his Lab, cold and poorly lit. didn't have an annoying talking skull with an obsession with boobies. I mean, he also was kind of obsessed, but he at least kept that under control (mostly). "Wow, how do you keep this so clean?!"

Evelyn blushes. "Eh, its clean now. But I'll be messy in a little bit, trust me. I don't do my work in here anyways, I have a separate room for that. This is just my library." She unlocks the case, the Magical Index book making a gurgle. "He likes visitors. It means he's getting fed."

Harry lets out a nervous laugh. "Fed huh... You mean like books? Not flesh?" He examines the odd book, interested in such an odd creature.

"Just watch." She takes a novel from the table, ripping out a few pages and feeding them to the other book. It devours the pages greedily with slurping noises, like a paper piranha.

His eyes widen, as he examines it (from a distance of course). "Such an odd creature. And this is all it does? Eat books? Why do you find such a thing?"

She nods, putting the 99 cent book back on the table. "Just books. Doesn't matter what kind. I feed him dollar-store bibles. They're his favorite." She turns back to face Harry. "Besides eating the novels, it's an encyclopedia of magical things. When I take it out of its case, it functions as a real book. It's a wonderful resource."

"Huh... interesting." He approaches the book, then looks around the study. It was lined with books from the floor to the ceiling. There was hardly if any at all shelf space for any more books. "Wow. So it doesn't nip at your hands when you flip through the pages?"

Evelyn thinks for a moment. "Well, it's never bitten me. But it thinks it's funny when it gives me paper cuts." She notices him looking around her study. She can't help but feel proud. She had an extensive collection of books and artifacts. It was a hobby. She collected all kinds of books: magical books, classic books, books about climbing on rocks.

Harry smiles, moving behind her then wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "Wow, this is a very impressive library. I could spend a long time reading everything in here." He kisses the back of her neck, biting her softly.

Shivers race down her spine and she turns around to face him. "Hmm... The stay awhile." She's just about to kiss him when the doorbell rings. After a few curses and dings, she gives up and decides to answer her door. "Just stay here, I'll be right back." She begrudgingly leaves, plotting to drown whomever just interrupted their moment.

He decides he might as well check out her book collection while he was there. He scanned over the titles of the books, there were several he owned, others he's seen before. This really WAS an impressive collection. There were a lot of rare books here. He begins to wonder around the room when something shiny crosses his view. A shiny, round object in a glass case: a Denarius Coin. Harry's heart sank and he whispered aloud. "Evelyn... What have you gotten into?"

He'd dealt with these coins before and was _well_ aware of what they were. Each coin held within 1 of 31 of the fallen angels. A few years back, he'd picked up one of the coins to save his friend's child for it. It cost him in the end. That was when he met Lasciel, who spent a lot of time trying to tempt him, even allowing him to use Hellfire. These were bad ju ju.

Evelyn finally got the little brat off her doorstep, returning back to Harry. She comes back to her study. "Harry... Where were we?" She walks into the room, seeing him standing there staring at her glass case. She comes over to him, smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey love, What you see?"

He breaks his gaze from the coin, then looks up to her, trying to form a smile as if he'd seen nothing out of the ordinary. "Just looking at some of the artifacts you have here. Especially this one." Harry points to the coin. "Where did you find this piece?"

Evelyn smiles at the coin, putting a hand to the glass. "Oh that? A woman gave that to me upon my visit to the Temple Of Isis in Greece." Her smile fades a little, seeing him trying to hide his uncomfortable nerve. "Are you okay?"

Harry nods, clearing his throat. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I used to have a coin just like this a few years ago. I kept it buried under the floor in my Lair. It brought me... bad luck." He looks away from the coin, he could swear he heard a voice come from the coin, but heard it only in his head. "In any case it's an interesting piece."

Her smile sinks into a full-blown frown. "Bad luck? This coin has brought me nothing but knowledge." She looks between the coin and Harry, angry at him for thinking such a thing could be bad. She crosses her arms, controlling the impulse to wrap her hands around his corded throat.

Harry could feel the tension grow between them, it was heavy enough that his neck and back started to hurt. "This... this is a Denarius Coin, Evelyn. It's _evil_. The one I had constantly tried to tempt me to utilize its powers. Anything just so it could change me and control me. Please tell me your skin has never once touched this coin." He looks at her with serious eyes, now he was confused and suspicious. Was this what Molly and Karrin tried to warn him about?

She sighs, letting her hands drop to her sides. Her muscles tense, but she smiles. "Dresden... I know what it is." She draws her power inward, worried she might have to use it. That sandstorm of whispers start up again, telling her not to take a chance of him getting the first hit and strike him down now. She fires back a plea for silence and stands her ground. As long as he didn't hurt her, she wouldn't have to hurt him.

He frowns, taking her silence as the answer he didn't want to hear. "Evelyn... You hear the voices too don't you? It tempts you... gives you things, small things at first, then knowledge, then power. It started with my freezing showers becoming warm, hot even. Then it came with answers to every question I asked. Soon... came an ability I never want to use again. Evelyn, it's dangerous, it can change you. I know you aren't Evil... you can't be. Let me help you get rid of it." He moves closer to the coin, ready to destroy it if he could. The church was a ways away from here, only Father Forthill would know how to get rid of it, or Michael but he wasn't around either.

She frowns, trying to hold back anger. She stays silent, her fingers twitching. The voices begin to mumble again, this time warning he was going for the coin. She eyes him suspiciously. "...I think you need to leave."

Harry feels the pressure building. This was bad. He didn't want to hurt her, but she looked like she'd do anything to keep that coin. "Evelyn... just calm down. We don't have to fight. I'm trying to help you." _So this is how wizards in love fight? Hells Bells! _

Evelyn takes a tentative step towards him, her hands shaking. "I said Leave, Harry. Now."

Harry exhales slowly. "And... Should I refuse?" He gathers up his will, ready to defend himself if she should attack him (which seemed very likely right now). "Are you really going to attack me Evelyn? Your boyfriend? Over a coin? I can understand if it was over Wolfshade, but a Denarius?"

The Whispers grow louder, calling for her to just knock him on his ass. She takes a step back, standing down. "...I have meeting, Dresden. We'll talk about this when I get back. Until then... Leave the coin alone."

He grits his teeth. "We need to talk Evelyn. Go to your meeting." He remains standing next to the coin, a million scenarios playing in his mind.

Evelyn turns to leave, stopping at the door. "Harry... If you remove the coin... I will know." Her fingers curl into a fist, her voice changing. The air is almost electrified. "And We will come after you." She leaves with that, heading to meet her client.

A chill runs up his spine from her words. That didn't sound like her at all, and that's what had him on edge. _Am... am I too late to save her?_ Harry sits down again, his chin resting in his hands as he thinks. "Dammit! I should have brought Bob" His stomach grumbles, he hadn't eaten all day. "And a sandwich!"

She sighs, stepping out to her car. The further she got away from the property, the better she felt. _So much anger... but why? Harry didn't do anything. He was just trying to help her... The coin HAD indeed started to affect her... The Denarius Coin..._ She thought she could study it and resist its affects... but... The car stops and she realizes that she's reached her meeting. She hands her keys to the valet, her boots muffled on the plush carpet outside of the restaurant. The host led her to a private party room, Marcone waiting there instead of her client. _Fuck My Life._

She takes her seat, Marcone fixing her with his smug little smile. "So... How have y-"

"Save It for the Birds, My Dear."

* * *

Harry sighs, figuring his best bet was to wait for Evelyn to return, but at least he could do something productive. He moves over to the glass case in which the coin rested. He sits down in front of it and gathers up some energy. "If I can't keep her away from it, I'm going to keep it away from her..." He grins, watching this new ward appear around the glass. It was meant to keep things out, a small easy spell for him to pull off. The ward was completely invisible and wouldn't be easily dismantled. "I guess it's a good thing I've been practicing." He moves over to the chair he been sitting in, and finally finished his sandwich. "Now... I wait."

Evelyn opens the door of her home. Wolfshade yaps, her eyes narrowing at the annoying little bunch of fur. She scoops him up and puts him outside, slamming the door. Her senses reach out for Dresden. She finds him in the study, rushing to get there. She bursts through the door, her eyes narrowing. "Dresden..."

He sees her come in through the door, she looked pretty angry. He smiles innocently at her, and waves. "Hiya!"

She steps into the room, her arms immediately crossed. She's on the defensive already. She checks for the coin, going over to the case. She tries to grab it.

Harry gets up, grabbing her wrist just inches of the coin, and it's unseen barrier. "I... I wouldn't do that if I were you." He looks into her eyes. "Now, let's talk, unless you wish to disregard my warning."

She shoves him back. "Fine. Talk, Harry." Her eyes move back to the coin. Something wasn't right.

He stands about a foot away from the coin and her. "Listen, this coin is going to change you if you let it tempt you. Nothing good comes from these coins! It will take over your body and transform you like all others before you. I've SEEN what they do to people, ok?! It isn't pretty. I've put down several carriers of the Denarius Coins in the past, because I HAD too! You'll become a monster, hell you won't even control your body and your mind will be gone forever. Is that what you want?"

Evelyn frowns, hearing his words but unable to make sense of them. The whispering was too loud and it was over-powering his words. Her fingers twitch at her sides, longing to feel the power of her magik incinerating him. She fights it, feeling dizzy from the onslaught of commands. The whispers began to fade away into just one voice. One dark, sinister, but alluring and hypnotizing voice. _I am Namshiel, and you will be mine._ "Harry... I don't know... I don't..." She needed time to think and breathe clear of this dark air around her. Her vision seemed foggy and her limbs seemed heavy.* Just... Just leave... go now. *She searches the room, her eyes settling on a chair. She moves slowly to the chair, sitting down. She couldn't breathe.

Harry gets up, moving towards her. "Let's go outside for some fresh air, ok. The Coin's influence is far too strong in here." He offers her his hand. "Come on, it'll be just us."

She stares at his hand, unsure. _No... it won't be just them._ She hesitantly takes it, his grip strong and warm. His touch sparks a little life into her, driving the voice back a few feet. "Y-yes..."

Harry smiles at her, then leads her outside. He walks her slowly, letting her take each step at her own pace. He knew she was fighting it, he remember when he had to fight it. It wasn't an easy battle, but it is winnable. He closes the door behind them as they leave the house. "Feel better?"

Evelyn nods, her mind clearing. She grabs him, clinging to him tightly. She buries her face into his neck, hiding.

Harry holds her tightly, rocking her gently in his arms. "Now will you listen, Evelyn? This is for your own good... I know, I went through this already. Trust me, you're far better off without that coin. Let me take it and I'll have it cleansed so you'll be released from the Denarius inside. "He kisses her forehead softly.


	5. Taken

**Sorry its been so long since an update. With classes ending, a new place to move into, and family visiting... its been hectic. But here's chapter 5. **

* * *

Evelyn sniffles, holding back tears. She couldn't let him have it...She couldn't part with it and she couldn't explain why. He wouldn't understand. She had to keep the coin. She nods, resolving to do the right thing. She wipes her watery eyes.

"Okay... I'll go get it"

Evelyn goes back into the house, leaving Harry alone on the doorstep before he could protest. She stares at the coin, holding the mint box she had bought for it years ago. She opens the case, the voice oddly silent. Her hand reaches to the coin, stopping short. _A fucking barrier._ Her anger threatens to boil over. _He didn't trust her! He warded the coin! _She throws the box, smashing the glass of another case nearby.

Harry hears the crash of objects and the breaking of glass. "Stars and Stones! The ward!"

He rushes inside. Harry began to mentally kick himself for not taking the coin while she was out. At least then he might of avoided what was probably going to happen now. He began to gather up his will and magik, getting ready to defend himself and counter attack if he needed to. "Evelyn?! Evelyn are you ok?"

The face of Evelyn turns to face him, her hand crackling with electricity. The voice spoke plainly and clearly inside her mind: _destroy him_. "I'm perfectly fine."

Harry Dresden raised his shield, muttering under his breath. "I knew I shouldn't have woken up today." He tries one more time to get through to her. "Evelyn, baby, let me help you. I know you're not evil. But you need to fight it, ok? And by it, I mean not me!"

"The ward. Remove it, Harry." She grits her teeth, wishing she had her foci gloves on. This electricity was hot and painful to hold, but it is what the voice commanded of her. Her gloves were on the desk. If she could get them, she could effectively put him out of his misery.

He steps towards her, keeping his shield ready. _Hells Bells... not lightning again... _He moves closers still, now at her desk. "And... if I say that isn't such a good idea?"

"Then I'll fry you and remove it myself." Evelyn growls, stepping closer to him. She needed her gloves if she was going to handle this.

Harry raises his hand, his power at ready. "Stay right there, Evelyn! You have no idea what you're about to do." He decides it's time to push her back a bit. He releases some of his power, just enough to knock over a big dog, like mouse. "Forzare!"

She's forced back, caught off guard. She stumbles a few steps then regains footing. She grabs a stepping stool, flinging it towards his head. She sends a bolt of lightning right after, using the chaos as coverage. She snaps up her gloves from the desk. He raises his shield; the stool bounces off it effortlessly. But what he hadn't seen was the bolt of lightning right behind it! The bolt crashes against his shield, easily piercing through it and hitting him in the shoulder.

"GOD DAMN THAT HURTS!" Harry picks himself up off the floor, now he was pissed. "Fine... the kiddy gloves are coming off now."

Evelyn pulls her gloves on, wiggling her fingers. "Au contraire. The gloves are on now." She moves swiftly, her fist colliding with his jaw and sending him into her bookshelf on the far wall from them. If there was one thing Evelyn knew, it was how to throw a punch and pack it with magical force as well as physical power. Her eyes darken, glaring at Harry. "Just couldn't leave well-enough alone, could you Harry? Just have to be the hero." She snatches her sword from the wall, the only weapon in this room.

Harry gets up slowly, trying to recover from that attack. He looks at her with a new intensity in his eyes. Would he have to kill her? Or could he still save her from herself? He gathers up his magic, ready to deal some damage now, but first he wanted to check something. He was going to open his Sight.

She readies her sword and her magik. "What will it be Harry? Remove the ward or die? Are you ready to fight me?" Her muscles were tense. He wouldn't... kill her, would he? He couldn't... She couldn't kill him... **_Yes._** The Voice Answered.**_ Yes, She could. And She will. _**She didn't want to. She almost shook her head no. She couldn't kill Harry... She... loved him. **_Love is for the weak and lonely._** She grits her teeth. The voice told her, she wasn't weak. But was she lonely? **_No, not with the coin._**

He walks towards her again, this time concentrated on her. Harry opens his Sight, almost afraid of what he'll see. He exhales slowly, then his third eye opens, aimed at Evelyn, his love. What he saw was nothing he could have ever imagined...

Evelyn's wings hummed with a dim light, the oozing blackness upon them seeping into cracks wherever it could. Her pupils had expanded, taking over the blue in her eyes. Her armor had crumbled, turning to ashes as her mind's defenses had been worn away to the same. Pristine patches of caramel skin showing were marred, the pink flesh dripping blood. The black snake became more ethereal, turning from a solid serpent into an aura of mist. Her white hair began to lose its lustrous white, becoming dingier by the second. It was as if Harry were watching the life being drained from her. His heart dropped, almost reaching out to her. His eyes fell to her right hand, electricity dancing among the dark gloves she wore and back down the sword it held. He traces the electricity back up her marred flesh and to her face. Under the armor, under the ooze, her blood still ran deep red. She was still human underneath the black. Evelyn's eyes blinked, her eyes coming back to life for a moment. Her pupils receded in that moment, pleading to Harry. _Save me…_

He closes his sight, having seen enough. She wasn't truly evil, that much he could tell, but if she intended to kill him he might have no choice but to kill her. "So... This is why Molly left so abruptly the other day. She saw you when I went to fetch her bag. I see now... But Mouse has never once attacked you, nor has he ever seemed uncomfortable around you. That means you're still you. You're still good inside, Evelyn." He takes a few steps closer, his eyes never left hers, he was aiming to Soul Gaze with her, as a final precaution before he made his choice. Harry loved her, loved her with all his heart.

She raises her sword to him, her voice dark and ominous. "Come no further, Dresden." The Voice demands she shuts her eyes, but Evelyn throws her eyes wide open to invite him in. She couldn't fight alone. Alone she would give in.

Their eyes meet, and the Soul Gaze begins. What feels like hours happened in mere seconds. He saw into her soul. It was white, pure. It was heavenly and warm. But the black had found its way into her core, sticking to the soft texture of her ambiance. Harry continued to look, she was beautiful, but the darkness was working its way into her, corrupting her with each moment that passed. He could hear her sobs, they echoed off the parameters. She was crying, crying for help. That was all he needed to see. He breaks the Soul Gaze. Harry Dresden nods, unbound and unafraid of the what-ifs. He was going to save her.

Evelyn swings the sword, the sharpened edge of it stopping short of him. She shakes, struggling to control herself. Her fist raises, clenched tight. The Voice is screaming now, forcing her deeper into her mind and prying her fingers from her control slowly one by one. "H-Harry... Le-Leave!"

He shakes his head and then smacks the sword from her hand. The blade flew away from them, sliding along the floor in a spinning motion. "I won't leave you..." Harry pulls Evelyn close, wrapping his shield around them.

For the moment, the voice was silent. She looked up at him, his hands gripping her tightly. Evelyn's eyes faded back to their usual blue, her voice quivering. "Help... it's too strong.." She shakes in his arms, afraid and breaking. She whispers, her voice an unsteady sob. "You... have to kill me."

Harry shakes his head once more, then places his lips to hers softly. He whispers to her warmly, determined. "We're both getting out of this alive... and free of that coin, ok? You must leave now. Go to my place for a while. I'll take care of the coin. It's going to be purified and you're going to be free." He looks over to the coin, then back at her. He gives her one of his genuine smiles. "You've got a beautiful Soul, my love. But you're going to need my help to get rid of the Denarius. I won't let it corrupt you, or take you from me."

"Harry... I'm sorry."

She kisses him softly before her energy expands outward, breaking his shield. She shoves him back, tightening her fist. She whispers a spell to put him to sleep, reaching into his mind and lacing it with a sweet dream; a sweet dream full of his fantasy and their love. As she watches him sink to the ground, his eyes staring at her, she shivers and fights for control of herself. She didn't want this. The Denarius tightened the strings on his puppet, moving her to collect the warded coin and shove it into her bag. Evelyn sneaks one last look at Harry sleeping peacefully on the floor... Her stomach turns, the strings yank towards the front door as she left the study. She wasn't sure what she was going to have to do next. But she dreaded the feeling down in the pit of her stomach, as her limbs walked smoothly towards the car.

* * *

_This was nice: waking up on a bright sunny morning, in a large comfy bed. What better way to wake up? Oh yeah, I can think of just one, and there she is, laying right next to me, bathed in the morning sunlight. She just simply smiled at me before her lips pressed to mine. This is something you'd only find in a dream. Wait... a dream? This is where things get strange. I can't even afford a nice bed like this, let alone how nice the rest of the room looked. This must be a dream…It is a dream... _

_"_Harry?! Harry wake up!"

Harry Dresden opens his eyes, feeling stiff and ill all over. The first thing he sees is Molly hovering over him. He would face palm, if only it wouldn't hurt…

* * *

Evelyn's body works hard, blasting the coin with various spells. None worked. That stupid man finally did something right and it was to keep her out. The Denarius just simmered with anger as Evelyn smirked. Trust Harry's luck to hold out when it meant protecting her. She peered around the room, looking for something to help. She had escaped to her loft, or rather the storehouse floor she was renting for... work projects. Harry would come after her as soon as he woke up, no doubt, but she had time to work on breaking the coin's shield. The Denarius just cursed as it fiddled with the coin. Evelyn walked around the loft, her hands trying to figure out the shield. It was dusty, indicating it had been awhile since she last worked here. She remembered the last project, and the mess it had caused. She cleaned the floor several times before it finally began to look as if nothing happened. A veil still covered some spots where the blood still stained the floor.

* * *

"Molly...? Wha-what happened?" Harry looks around, he felt dizzy. "Evelyn?! Where is she?"

Molly looks down at him, squatting down into her boots. She peers at him concerned. "What happened Harry?"

He shakes his head , moving to get up with a grunt. "No time to explain, wait, how did you find me?"

"I came over for that book remember? Bob said you had gone over to see Evelyn." The name makes her shiver.

Harry rises slowly, he feeling weak and wobbly. "What happened to me Grasshopper?"

"You were knocked out, a mind spell. It made you go to sleep. Ya know, the kind of thing you were teaching ME." Molly rises, smoothing out her pants in flustered motion.

* * *

Finally, after almost an hour, Evelyn's fingers deftly figure out how to fix the barrier. Of course, she didn't mean to. But The Denarius' thoughts have now become her own thoughts, so well... by default. But the anti-spell took a little time to prepare, as it was more a strain now that Evelyn was fighting. She just hoped Harry would get here in time to stop her before she touched the coin again. The thing was weak... but as soon as her flesh touched the cold metal... it would regain strength and finally have enough to silence her forever. And kill her lover, Harry Dresden.

* * *

Harry sits on the floor, already working on a tracking spell, he'd been able to use some of her hair collected from her brush for the spell. "This shouldn't take too long..."

Molly crosses her arms and runs over his 'plan' once more in her head. She sighs and whispers softly. "Ya know she's evil"

He growls at Molly, turning to face her with resolve in his features. "You're wrong Molly. She isn't Evil, ok? I've seen everything; with my third eye, into her very soul! She's being controlled." The last words trail off quietly, Harry's magik moving into effect.

Molly turns and walks to the door frame, ready to leave. She was angry at his stubbornness and unwillingness to listen to her. She sighs through her nose, knowing she couldn't leave him to fight a powerful wizard and a Denarius alone. Not her Teacher, not her friend, not Harry. Not alone. Molly sighs, leaning against the wall.

"Found her! Let's go!"

Molly shook her head but followed her Master. Evelyn had better not break his heart. Or Molly would kill her, bare handed.


	6. Burning Aftermath

Harry Dresden felt something was amiss as he stepped out onto the storehouse floor. The air was cold, and buzzing with energy. But the energy was mixed, both parts good and evil were at work here. _Could She be fighting it?_ He rushes up the steps, looking for any sign of Evelyn. He scans the room, feeling the strong thrum of powerful magik and its intoxicating feeling dead ahead. He burst through the doors, finding Evelyn sinking to her knees.

The spell was complete. Evelyn struggles harder, pulling and tugging the chains, no longer strings, to derail The Denarius' casting. It looks inward on her, plainly shoving her away. It growls at her. **_I am Namshiel and you belong to me now_**. She falls, landing in the thick tar that was once a bright and beautiful ocean. Slowly, she begins sinking and struggling.

Harry raises his blasting rod and gathers his will, ready to fight for his love, to save her or die trying! "Who the hell are you!?"

The figure stands, a dark smile on her face. The coin gleams in her gloves. "Harry... Its Evelyn. Don't you recognize me?" She sees Molly, her eyes intensifying. "Molly, Tell him!"

Molly looks to Harry with fear and pain in her eyes. Her sensitivity put into over-load. She stumbles back at the gaze of the evil masquerading as Evelyn. Her expression was all Harry needed to see. She whispers softly, her eyes unable to leave the aching sight. "I-It's her Harry... Help her!"

Harry gripped his blasting rod, unsure. "Evelyn... forgive me for what I'm going to do..."

"And what's that Harry? Kill Evelyn?" She grins, curling a fist around the coin. "All to take this?" The air crackles with electricity, green lightning swirling around the hand of Evelyn.

"Hells Bells..." He closes his eyes for a brief moment, then throws out his arm, sending forth a powerful wave of energy. "FORZARE!" Harry needed to get that coin from her or he'd never save her.

Evelyn smirks, the spells cleaving in two around her as she throws up a shield. She flings a bolt of lightning at Molly, breaking out in a dash to Harry. She grabs him by the throat. "Still want that coin, Dresden?"

Molly quickly draws up her veil, dodging the bolt and hiding from plain sight. Harry grins at Evil-Evelyn, grasping out a famous smartass comment between breaths. "So... I'm guessing it's that time... of the month huh? Oh M-Mother Nature... you're a cruel Mistress. He quickly gathers up magic in his hands.

Namshiel stares at him blankly out of the eyes of his thrall. In the Mindscape, Evelyn is sinking in the tar. She struggles and accidentally swallows some of the goo. She begins to choke, sinking faster and floating away from the fight.

"Time is running out to save her, Harry. " Namshiel squeezes his throat, constricting his air further. "Don't worry, I'll make it painful." She reaches up, a fresh and lethal bolt of lightning ready to kill.

Harry smiles and then yells. "Now Grasshopper!"

Molly appears, not alone. Next to her is a hulking mass of fur; 250 lbs of kibbles and bits and 250 more lbs of shits the neighbors don't like cleaning up. Mouse runs up and tackles, Evil-Evelyn, setting Dresden free. Harry recovers and sends his fist into Evil- Evelyn's gut, backing it up with enough force to punch a hole in a sedan/

Namshiel gives a grunt of pain, her vision temporarily going to black. She clutches her stomach, losing her concentration and gasping. Her head snaps up to see what had tackled her. That stupid dog-bear! Evelyn cheers for mouse, trying to keep her head above the dark, viscous liquid.

Molly, hidden in the darkness of the storehouse, was busy concentrating on trying to pull Evelyn free of the tar. Reaching into another's mind was strenuous work, but trying to free another from a mindscape prison was a whole other ballgame. Harry gathers up more power and hits Evil-Evelyn with another blast of energy, this time slamming it into her head.

Namshiel's world is shaken with a thunderous roar, almost losing his grip on Evelyn's mind. He tightens control; if he was going to lose... then Dresden would lose her too. He manages to send a spear into Molly's mind, trying to push her out at the same time. Evelyn struggles to grab after Molly, her fingers just grazing Molly's as the woman is brutally thrown out. Namshiel lifts Evelyn's hand, sparks flying in all directions and blinding Harry. Her hand then turns to Mouse, striking with a forceful spell and sending him flying across the large room with a thud. The animal slumps to the ground, breath shallow.

Harry looks around after his vision returns. It was mess wherever he looked. Molly was in pain lying on the floor, nose bloody, and fighting a battle in her own mind. Evelyn was still in the tar and still under control. And Mouse... Mouse took the heaviest hit. Harry looked to Mouse, his heart pounding in his ears. Mouse didn't even twitch and Harry feared the worst.

"First my Girlfriend... then my Apprentice, and now my dog…This is it! Its over!"

Namshiel smiles evilly. "Haven't you already tried that? Face it Harry. Evelyn belongs to me now." Fire sparks in her gloves, white-hot. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

Evelyn suddenly grabs onto the Denarius' mind, fighting him and trying to force him to falter in the physical world. Even trapped up in the pit of tar, she wouldn't let him kill Harry. She stops fighting sinking in the tar and focuses on destroying herself and Namshiel... even if she had to do it from within.

Harry takes this chance, releasing a surge of fire out of his hand. The flames burned in a long pillar of destruction and anger. "Fuego! Die you bastard! Give me back my Girlfriend!"

Namshiel's eyes widen, barely dodging the flame pilliar. It singes Evelyn's arm, the glove burnt along with the skin underneath. Evelyn begins to fight him harder, throwing assaults where she could and however she could. Molly manages to dig her way in and she flexes her mind claws, raking them across the face of the Denarius. Namshiel throws her back, screeching at her in her mind as well as aloud. He angrily flings a barrage of forces toward Molly's mind, forcing the girl to the ground unconcious.

"Just you and me now, Harry..." Namshiel's coal black eyes eclipse Evelyn's blue ones. Evelyn is battered and beaten now, weakened. She cries out to Harry, her voice actually slipping through Namshiel's defenses and out of her physical lips in a last-ditch effort. "H-Harry... Just Ki-Ki-Kill Me!"

Namshiel silences her, grabbing her by her throat out of the tar and digging his nails into her. He whispers to her, watching the oozing blackness drip from her body, both of them standing in the plans of her mind. **_If you Die... We both go to Hell._** _So Be It, Namshiel._ He screams at her and Evelyn's nose starts to bleed, the blood dripping physically from her body's nose.

Harry Dresden grits his teeth, that last attack took a lot of his magic. His body was starting to weaken now. He knew he only had one option left… as dangerous as it was. He needed to save her, his dog and apprentice. He relaxes his mind, searching within for that power he held within, the power that could save all their lives! _Soul Fire…_ A gout of white flames, bathed in light surged towards Evil Evelyn. He grinned, molding the flame into a giant hand as he had in the past. "Now I've got you, you son of a bitch!" He squeezes the divine flames around Evil Evelyn.

Namshiel releases Evelyn's throat in the Mind plane with a terrible screech. Evelyn drops, hitting the ground with a thud. Namshiel's screams reach higher and higher as the flames tighten around them both. **_No. He couldn't be able- he shouldn't be able to._** Evelyn cheers weakly. Dresden had done it. Her body crumples, Namshiel suffering in horrible agony.

Harry's eyes were full of anger as he held Evil Evelyn in the flames, this was hurting him and his love, but he had no choice. "Leave her now you bastard! Return to damned coin!" He tightens his control over the flames, trying to hurt Evil Evelyn without destroying her body.

Evelyn looks up at Namshiel, a smile on her face. _You've lost, Denarian._ **_No, No... I'll kill you before I leave._** She closes her eyes to this. _Try then, Bastard. But you still have lost._ Namshiel howls, his power and control over Evelyn slipping. He thinks before he withdraws suddenly, pulling himself completely back to the coin and leaving Evelyn abruptly at the mercy of Dresden's Soul Fire. Namshiel's screams become Evelyn's as she is yanked from her mind into the physical world... and into pain.

Harry hears her screams, and instantly lets go of her, the soul fire dispersing. "You bastard..." He falls to his knees as he looks at the woman he loves. He'd hurt her, and the worst part? She'd still been holding on to the coin. "Evelyn drop the coin now!" he gathered what little magic he had left, hoping she'd drop the coin and that it was all over.

The coin falls from Evelyn's grip, hitting the floor just seconds before she did. She was weak from battling Namshiel and now she was wounded from his switch around game. Namshiel's voice is distant, gloating about killing her... or something. She wasn't sure. It all seemed far away now.

He releases what little energy he'd gathered. "Forzare!" The wave of energy couldn't topple a building but he managed to send the damned coin flying off into the distance. He'd look for it later, right now he needed it away from her. Harry runs to her, stumbling in his weakened state. "Evelyn?! Evelyn say something!"

Evelyn smiles weakly, her voice soft. They did it. They won. It was over. She could sleep now. "I... love you."

He smiles back, laying down next to her. He takes her non-wounded hand, grasping it as tight as he could muster to let her know he was there. "I love you too..."

A barrage of lights soon pierce the hazy darkness and fuzzy mental state of Harry drifting in and out of consciousness. Murphy hovers over Dresden as the paramedics heave the tall man onto a stretcher. "What the hell? Dresden did you d-"

"Yeah I did, but that's not important." Harry tries to sit up, the strong hand of Karrin holding him back. He sighs, frustrated with being so weak. "Please, get her to a hospital, and Molly too, oh, and Mouse."

Murphy nods, already trying to piece together a suitable cover story.

* * *

Once again he found himself in a bed that wasn't his, his eyes hadn't yet opened but he knew he wasn't at home. Harry mumbles to himself. "Am... I dead?" He hears the cursing of a young woman and the loud loathsome beeping of a bedside monitor. _Great… a hospital._

Lt. Karrin Murphy ignores the Nurse, knowing she was just being a basket case because she was over-worked, under-paid, and has had several bed-pans thrown at her on her last shift. Murphy comes over to Dresden's bedside, concerned. "How you feeling, Pyro?" She checks his pulse with her watch and a hand on his wrist, noting it was normal. "Gave us a quite a scare then a headache."

Harry Dresden smirks. "Oh, hey Karrin. I feel like a log, stiff. How long was I out?" He looks around, yup, he was in a hospital again.

She checks the clock. "Exactly 2 days in 30 mins." She lowers her voice, switching to detective mode. Harry hated how effortlessly she did that. "What happened? Molly gave an official statement and I did some damage control but she wouldn't tell me. She said that I needed to hear it from you for the real story." Murphy pulls up a chair, clearly expecting the full story.

He exhales slowly. "First, I need to know. How is she...? Is she ok?" He looks away, recalling everything that had happened.

Murphy exhales and stares towards the machine, watching the lines move and peak every other second, erratically. She's stable; some trauma in her abdomen and a minor burn on her left wrist. The nurse noted some tachycardia when I last checked on her, but the doctors are worried because she hasn't woken up yet. But she's stable for now." Murphy's eyes turn back to Dresden and she speaks quietly. "...She was evil, wasn't she?"

Harry sighs with relief, at least she was stable. He shakes his head. "No, not evil, but she was in possession of one of the silver coins of the Denarius. It was controlling her, Murphy. It was changing her and influencing her. She wasn't evil, not even from the start. I Saw her, and I Soul Gazed her before the fight started. I saw the truth."

Murphy nods, taking this in strides. Her cop mentality breaks in once more. " Did you secure the coin?"

He frowns, kicking himself mentally. "Uhh... actually no. I kinda sent it off into the city somewhere. It was the only way to get the coin and its influence away from her. I was going to go look for it right after I found out Evelyn was alright. But here I am... in a hospital bed. Can't do much wizard-stuff here. People would get hurt."

Murphy sighs, rubbing her eyes. "Okay Dresden... But when you get out, we need that coin destroyed." The Doctor comes in and Murphy stands. "If you need anything, Dresden... Don't hesitate to give me a call... please." She leaves with that.

The Doctor washes his hands, putting his stethoscope on. "Hello, . I'm . I've been taking care of you since you came in. I'm here to get you checked out and see if we can't send you home today."

Harry waves to Murphy as she leaves, then turns to the doctor. He was eager to get the hell out of there. "I'm feeling a heck of a lot better that's for sure."

The Doctor checks his pulse, turning off the heart monitor. He listens to Harry's chest, telling him to breathe a few simple times. " Good, Good." He checks Harry's eyes with a bright light, and checks his tongue. "Any Pain? Other than feeling like you were hit by a bus? Any trouble breathing?"

Dresden shakes his head, deciding not to mention how sore his body was. "Nope, I think I'm in better shape than I've been in 10 years!"

The Doctor eyes him. "Riiighhht. Then I'll have Nurse Brandy take you down to the pool and you can do a few laps to demonstrate." laughs at the expression on his patient's face before signing off on his chart. He un-sticks the monitor's sensors from Harry and begins to take out his I-V. "You're welcome to go home, . Just no strenuous activity for the next week, drink plenty of fluids, and get lots of rest." He hands Harry his discharge papers and a business card. "If you have any questions or need assistance, feel free to give us a call. You'll find your clothes over there on the counter"

Harry Dresden nods, then smirks knowing he won't be abiding any of this advice. "Sure thing Doc." He dresses himself then heads out to the lobby. Molly was waiting for him, and a hell of a lot better shape than he was. "Hey Grasshopper, I'm Free I'm Free! How do you feel?"

Molly smiles a little then looks up at him with concern. "Me? Oh I'm fine Harry. What will you do now...? With her I mean?"

He smiles, patting her head. " Don't worry young Skywalker, I'll be fine. She'll be fine too. I'm going to stay here a bit and keep an eye on her. How's mouse by the way?"

Molly smiles. "He's fine, turns out he was just knocked unconscious. Took a LONG puppy nap." Molly hugs her friend before heading home.

Dresden limps to Evelyn's room, his mind wandering. He used Soul Fire on the woman he loved, yeah it was to save her, but was there another option he hadn't seen?

Evelyn's room was quiet, save for the rhythmic beeping of her heart monitor. Her I-V dripped continuously down the long line to her arm, replenishing her fluids. The nurse moves around her, setting a new tray of food down onto the counter for if she woke up. The nurse stops, checking vitals and tucking the resting woman in. "Such a shame... She's so beautiful. And looks so peaceful."

The nurse walks out leaving Evelyn there. A man passes her on the way out, his narrow blue eyes making contact for a second. He was quite large and took up the entire door frame. He was carrying a vase of roses. He simply sets them down, placing the beautifully decorated card by them then heads out, nobody paying any attention to him.

Harry finally comes to a stop, sighing heavily. He pokes his head in the door, whispering. "Hey, can I come in?"

Evelyn doesn't answer, nor does she stir. She sleeps deeply, her mind healing itself with daydreams and memories of Dresden. Her heart beats steadily, her body healing also.

Harry smiles, happy to see her, even if she was asleep. At least in her sleep, her magik wouldn't affect any of the monitors. He enters the room and grabs a chair. He continues to look upon her beautiful face as he sits down at her side. "Oh Evelyn... I'm sorry to have put you in this state..." He leans over and kisses her forehead softly, then places his hand over her none burnt one.

Something tugged at Evelyn's mind, consciousness looming above her. She fought it, wanting to stay in the warm sunshine and glow of her happy daydreams. Something reached for her, grabbing her arm softly but swiftly and pulling her up. She wrenches free and tries to sink deeper, claiming she needed more time to heal. She swims to the bottom, sitting there at some kind of threshold. The sunshine was warmest here. _Just let me stay a little while longer... Forever maybe?_ She basked in it, feeling light and airy. Just her and her fantasies. She wrapped herself completely in her thoughts of her love, Dresden.

Meanwhile, her heart monitor beeped... slowing.

Dresden squeezes her hand softly, he whispers to her. :Evelyn...? Baby?" He watches the monitor, worried his magik was upsetting it. He calls for the nurse. "Excuse me, what is all this beeping for? Her beep is slowing down, I take it that's bad?"

The Nurse, Melinda, comes in and checks the monitor. "Only below a certain level... Her slowing down is actually good for a bit, She's been a little fast."

Melinda waits a whole min. The blood pressure begins to drop, setting off the office-wide alert. The Nurse hurriedly jumps to Evelyn's bedside, pushing Dresden out of the way. She checks the actual pulse of her flesh, determining the machine was right. Two other Nurses arrive, one with a defibrillator. They set to work on prepping her for stabilizing, eyes close on the monitor for drastic changes.

This time, whatever tugged on her earlier, began to push. Pushing her deeper, she frowned. Hey, what was the big idea? First it's up, and then it's down? She pushes back against the force, annoyed and tired of things trying to tell her what to do. She lurches a half a step over the threshold, the warm sunshine being sucked from her body. No. She doesn't want to go there. She struggles, feeling tired here too. _Maybe... just let it push you... it might know what's best._ Evelyn shakes her head, missing that balmy sunshine and Harry's touch.

Harry gets up from where he'd fallen when he was pushed aside. He goes over to Evelyn and whispers into her ear. "I love you, Evelyn. It's ok to wake up... I sent Molly to go fetch your little fuzz ball." He fights back tears, just talking to her, hoping it would help. "Remember when you brought him over and he challenged Mouse?" He went on and on, just telling her moments they shared.

Evelyn swims for... well her life, feeling that force swimming after her like a shark in the water. Her arms are tired, and her legs burn but she won't give up. The more the swims, the further the force gets. She's made it back to the sunshine, smiling at the feeling. She stops, going back to enjoying the healing powers of its memories... Memories of the time Wolfshade ate the whole bowl of pasta with Mouse and they had to order take out instead for their romantic dinner. And the time Harry played fetch with Mouse... and Bob's skull. She laughed at that, remembering's Bob's screams and pleas to be put down. She could almost hear Dresden chuckling and talking to her as he threw his boobie-obsessed lab partner... She could hear... Hear Dresden? He was above her, but he was quiet. She swims upward, his voice getting stronger. _Was it him? It had to be! Who else could know I bought matching 'darkside' underwear to model just for him!?_ She swam faster, consciousness hovering just inches. Her fingers breach the surface.

"Clear!"

The jolt of the electricity made Evelyn's body seize up, but her heart kick itself back into gear. Her eyes open, fluttering as her heart shuddered back to life, forgetting the whole 30 seconds it quit. The nurses were relieved; the patient having been resuscitated. They stabilized her and left. She peers up at her love, Harry Dresden, a smile coming to her face

"It was you."

Harry smiles at her, there were tears on his face, but he was smiling. "Hey beautiful." He just simply smiled at her, for once in the past several days, everything was good. They'd beaten the bad guys, and were both alive. He leans down and kisses her forehead softly, then her lips. "I love you."

Evelyn kisses him deeply. "I love you too." She leans back in her bed, smiling up at him. She wipes away a few tears on his cheeks. "Why do you cry love? Don't cry. I'm alright."

He smiles happily. "I know. We both are." He kisses her forehead softly. Harry was truly happy right now. He kept his promise to her, and proved to his apprentice and Karrin that Evelyn wasn't evil_. Karrin will have her doubts. Molly will still be jealous I spend so much time with Evelyn, but they'll get over it. In the end, everyone survived; my dog, my apprentice, myself and most importantly my Girlfriend, Evelyn_.


End file.
